Snakeblood
by snakesoul blacksoul
Summary: Harry findet heraus, das nichts so ist, wie es scheint und das schwarze Magie nicht böse ist
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, außer einem (Name kommt noch), den habe ich erfunden Warning: Es ist eine slash Fiction. Genre: Dark - Harry Pairing: Harry & unbekannter Charackter, Draco & Blaise... Es wird vermutlich Ähnlichkeiten zwischen meiner Story und denen von Druhle entstehen, das ist alles abgesprochen und sie hat es mir erlaubt  
  
Kommentar: "Ich gehe teilweise nach den Büchern. Das heißt, dass sich einige Geschehenisse, die vor dieser Story geschehen sind mit denen in den Büchern überschneiden.Nun aber viel Spaß"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter saß niedergeschlagen in dem Auto seines Onkels und dachte über das letzte Schuljahr nach. Sein 5. Schuljahr, Harry machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe, nur wegen ihm und seiner Dummheit war sein Patenonkel Sirius, der einzige Mensch, der ihn wirklich verstand, gestorben. Snape hatte doch Recht gehabt, er war dumm, einfältig und zu arrogant um dies zu begreifen. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass sie bereits im Ligusterweg angekommen waren. Sein Onkel starrte ihn aus kleinen Schweinchenaugen an und sein Kopf nahm die Farbe einer Tomate an.  
  
Mit einer schallenden Ohrfeige wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken geweckt und bevor er registrierte wo er war, wurde er an den Haaren aus dem Auto und ins Haus geschliffen. Im Wohnzimmer blaffte sein Onkel: "Warte hier," und ging wieder hinaus. Kurze Zeit später kam er mit Harrys Gepäck wieder hinein. Seinen Koffer schmiss sein Onkel in eine Ecke, wo dieser aufsprang. Den Eulenkäfig hatte er fallen gelassen und Hedwig machte einen Höllenlärm. Kurzerhand öffnete Vernon den Käfig und packte Hedwig am Hals, aufeinmal war ein lautes Knackgeräusch zu hören und Hedwig gab keinen Ton mehr von sich. Harry schrie auf und wollte zu seiner Eule, als Vernon ihn an den Haaren packte und ihn zu seinem Koffer zerrte. Er gab ihm einen kräftigen Stoß, so dass Harry kopfüber in den Koffer stürzte. Sein Onkel wollte ihn anbrüllen, als sein Blick auf Harrys Zauberstab und den Feuerblitz fiel. In seinen Augen glitzerte es tückisch und er zerbrach den Zauberstab und warf Harrys Besen ins Feuer. Harry saß völlig erstarrt auf seinem Koffer und irgend etwas in seinem Inneren zerbrach. Sein Onkel brüllte ihn an: "Worauf wartest du, bring deine Sachen in dein neues Zimmer." Harry setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, woraufhin sein Onkel schrie: "Beeil dich, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Harry beeilte sich den Koffer zu zumachen und wollte zur Treppe gehen, als sein Onkel ihn aufhielt und ihn anblaffte: "Falsche Richtung," und auf den Schrank deutete. Resigniert schob Harry seinen Koffer in den Schrank und wartete auf seine nächste Aufgabe. Vernon zischte: "Rasen mähen, sofort."  
  
Die nächsten Wochen verliefen ähnlich wie der erste Tag, tagsüber musste er Sklavenarbeit verrichten und wurde geschlagen, wenn er sie nicht ordentlich genug tat. Während der Nacht konnte er nicht schlafen und begann zu lernen. Er las seine Bücher vom ersten Schuljahr an und wenn er etwas nicht verstand, las er es so oft bis er es kapiert hatte. So vergingen die Wochen und als sein Geburtstag kam, hatte er sämtliche Bücher durchgelesen und verstanden. Nun war es genau 01.00 und der 31. Juli, bereits seit einer Stunde war er 16 Jahre alt, ohne es zu bemerken. Aufeinmal hörte er ein Rascheln vor seiner Schranktür und öffnete sie leise und vorsichtig, damit sein Onkel nichts mit bekam, sonst bekäme er wieder riesigen Ärger. Vor der Schranktür lag ein Päckchen mit einem Zettel daran und der Hogwartsbrief. Neugierig öffnete er zuerst das Päckchen, darin waren steinharte Plätzchen von Hagrid. Auf dem Zettel stand:  
  
Happy Birthday Harry, Dumbledore hat erzählt, dass die Muggel dich ordentlich behandeln und es dir gut geht. Ich hoffe das stimmt und wünsche dir alles Gute.  
  
Bis Bald Hagrid  
  
PS: Darf nicht mehr schreiben, krieg sonst Ärger  
  
Harry schnaubte laut und ärgerlich auf, ihm sollte es gut gehen, wie blind war Dumbledore eigentlich, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Ärgerlich warf er sich auf seine Matratze und stöhnt leise auf, als seine Rippen zu schmerzen begann und sein Rücken brannte. Er hatte die Verletzungen vergessen, die er bei einer Strafe von seinem Onkel erhalten hatte.  
  
Flashback Sein Onkel stand vor ihm, zornrot und schrie: "Das soll sauber sein." Harrys Aufgabe war es gewesen das Wohnzimmer sauber zu machen und er konnte auch kein Staubkörnchen mehr entdecken. Aufeinmal krachte Vernons Faust gegen seine Rippen und er keucht schmerzerfüllt auf, als es einmal laut knackte. Doch damit nicht genug, schliff Vernon ihn ins Badezimmer und zog seinen Gürtel. Nach dem 13. Schlag hörte Harry auf zu zählen und die Schmerzen wurden immer schlimmer, bis ihn irgendwann weiche Dunkelheit umfing. Flashback Ende  
  
Leise stöhnend richtete er sich wieder auf und wandte sich dem Hogwartsbrief zu. Er wunderte sich, dass bisher noch kein Brief seiner Freunde gekommen war. Der Hogwartsbrief war dicker als sonst und als er ihn öffnete vielen einige Bögen heraus. Er las zunächst den ersten Brief:  
  
Sehr geehrte Mr. Harry James Potter, Wir freuen uns sie im sechsten Schuljahr für Zauberei und Hexerei begrüßen zu dürfen. Ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse werden sie dem Brief beiliegend finden Außerdem müssen wir ihnen mitteilen, dass der Hogwartsschule einige Veränderungen zu teil geworden sind: 1. Es wird schwarze und weiße Magie unterrichtet 2. Es wird jedes Haus zweimal geben (Black-Hufflepuff, White-Hufflepuff, usw.) 2. Es gibt einen Schulleiterwechsel, da Albus Dumbledore nicht davon überzeugt werden konnte, das schwarze Magie an der Hogwartsschule unterrichtet werden darf; Er wird weiter als normaler Lehrer unterrichten. Der neue Schulleiter wird am Anfang des neuen Schuljahres vorgestellt. 3. Ebenso wird es aus denselben Gründen einen neuen Stellvertretenden Schulleiter geben. 4. Alle Schüler, die bei ihrer Häuserwahl die Wahl zwischen zwei Häusern hatten dürfen den Hut noch einmal aufsetzen. 5. Wenn die schwarze Magie gewählt wurde, zählen die ZAGs nicht und jeder Schüler wird nochmal sieben Jahre zur Schule gehen. Mit freundlichen Grüße Cornelius Fudge (Minister für Zauberei) PS: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 16. Geburtstag  
  
Harry starrte den Brief ungläubig an, schwarze Magie in Hogwarts, neuer Schulleiter. So ganz glauben, konnte er das noch nicht. Er las den Brief noch zweimal, bis er ihn kopfschüttelnd weg legte und sich an die anderen Zettel wandte. Es waren seine ZAG-Ergebnisse, neugierig las Harry sie durch.  
  
Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: O Zaubertränke: O Zauberkunst: E Verwandlung. O Geschichte der Zauberei: M Kräuterkunde: E Astronomie: M Wahrsagen: S  
  
Schlecht waren sie nicht und er hatte in Zaubertränke ein O bekommen, das hieße, dass Snape ihn in seinen Fortgeschrittenenkurs nehmen müsste, wenn er die schwarze Magie nehmen würde. Erschrocken über seine eigenen Gedanken, wandte er sich dem letzten Zettel zu, er war von Dumbledore:  
  
Hallo Harry, Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Das es dir gut geht, weiß ich ja, denn ich lasse dich beobachten und habe mich mit deinem Onkel unterhalten. Dieser hat mir erzählt, dass du deine Schulsachen in deinem Zimmer hast. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du jetzt auch in den Ferien zaubern darfst. Aber das weißt du ja schon, er hat es ja an dich weitergeleitet. Deswegen ist es ja auch nicht so schlimm, dass du nicht zu deinen Freunden kannst. Von ihnen soll ich dich grüßen und dir ausrichten, dass sie keine Zeit haben an dich zu schreiben, aber sich freuen dich wiederzusehen. Zum Schluss muss ich dir noch sagen, wähle auf jeden Fall die weiße Magie und bleibe in Gryffindor. Viele Grüße Albus Dumbledore  
  
Dieser Brief schockte Harry sehr, Dumbledore ließ ihn beobachten und seine Freunde hatten besseres zu tun, als ihm zu schreiben. Harry wurde immer wütender und hatte nach einiger Zeit Überlegen einen Entschluss gefasst. Leise packte er seine Bücher und seine Habseligkeiten zusammen, dann schlich er sich mit dem Koffer zur Haustür. Leise öffnete er sie und verschwand in der Dunkelheit, er lief eine ganze Weile bis er an eine große Straße kam und auf einen Autofahrer wartete, der anhielt. Harry hatte Glück, tatsächlich hielt nach 10 Minuten ein großer Audi vor ihm, die Fahrerin schaute ihn freundlich an und fragte: "Wo musst du hin?" Harry antwortete: "Nach London." Die nette Frau öffnete die Tür und stieg aus, sie machte ihren Kofferraum auf und meinte: "Tu deinen Koffer da rein und steig an." Harry bedankte sich bei ihr und blieb während der ganzen Fahrt auffällig ruhig. In London angekommen, brachte sie ihn direkt vor den Tropfenden Kessel. Er hatte sie dorthin gelotst und behauptet, dort wohne seine Tante. Er bedankte sich glücklich und öffnete die Tür. Kaum durchschritt er sie, überrollten ihn die Schmerzen seiner Verletzungen so stark, dass er zusammenbrach und sofort ohnmächtig wurde. Bevor er auf den Boden aufschlug, wurde er von einer schwarzgekleideten Person aufgefangen. Davon bekam Harry aber nichts mehr mit.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bitte Reviews 


	2. Einkaufen, Familiengeschichten und ander...

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, außer einem (Name kommt noch), den habe ich erfunden Warning: Es ist eine slash Fiction. Genre: Dark - Harry Pairing: Harry & unbekannter Charackter, Draco & Blaise... Es wird vermutlich Ähnlichkeiten zwischen meiner Story und denen von Druhle entstehen, das ist alles abgesprochen und sie hat es mir erlaubt  
  
Kommentar: "Ich gehe teilweise nach den Büchern. Das heißt, dass sich einige Geschehenisse, die vor dieser Story geschehen sind mit denen in den Büchern überschneiden.Nun aber viel Spaß"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Das erste was Harry bemerkte, als er die Augen aufschlug war, dass er nicht mehr im Ligusterweg im Schrank war. Das zweite war, dass er keine Schmerzen mehr hatte. Vorsichtig versuchte er sich aufzusetzen, aber bekam sofort einen kleinen Schwindelanfall und fiel wieder zurück aufs Bett. Resigniert blieb Harry liegen und versuchte Umrisse des Zimmers zu erkennen, doch ohne Brille war er beinahe blind. Seine Brille, hastig tastete Harry den Nachttisch ab, aber dort lag sie nicht. *Na klasse, jetzt sehe ich noch nicht mal etwas* Auf einmal öffnete sich leise die Tür und Harry hielt die Luft an, wer war das, vielleicht ein Todesser. Die Person trat an sein Bett und sagte: „Guten morgen, Dornröschen. Endlich wieder aufgewacht?" Harry zischte: „Nee, sieht nur so aus. Wo bin ich? Wer bist du überhaupt? Und wo ist meine Brille? Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"Die unbekannte Person lachte: „Unser Kleiner hat aber eine spitze Zunge. ..."Harry unterbrach ihn wütend: „Ich bin nicht klein und könntest du mir jetzt sagen, wer du bist."„Okay, okay. Ich heiße Damian und deine Brille ist bei deinem Sturz kaputt gegangen und wir sind im Tropfenden Kessel und du warst ganze drei Tage weg. Und wer bist du?"Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an und meinte dann: „Ähm, ich bin Harry."Den Nachnamen ließ er mit Absicht weg, das würde Damian noch früh genug mitbekommen. Damian streckte ihm die Hand hin und Harry schlug ein, „Gut, ich hole jetzt was zum Frühstücken und eine Stärketrank für dich, dann können wir dir eine neue Brille holen,"mit diesen Worten verschwand er und kam einige Zeit später mit einem vollgeladenem Tablett wieder. Jetzt bemerkte Harry erst wie hungrig er war, gierig begann er zu essen und stoppte erst als Damian besorgt sagte: „Iss nicht so schnell, keiner ist dir etwas weg und dir soll ja nicht schlecht werden." Verlegen schaute Harry auf und aß langsamer zu Ende. Nachdem er fertig gegessen hatte, hielt Damian ihm ein Phiole hin. Misstrauisch nahm Harry sieh und fragte: „Was ist da drin."Damian antwortete leicht gekränkt: „Das ist ein Stärketrank, meinst du ich hätte dich geheilt um dich jetzt zu vergiften." Harry wurde leicht rot und trank die Phiole in einem Schluck aus und bedankte sich bei Damian und fragte ihn gleich darauf: „Warum hast du mir eigentlich geholfen?"Auf diese Frag hin wurde dieser leicht rot und murmelte etwas von wegen: „Aufgefallen..., dunkle ..., schwarzmagisch."Harry setzte sich vor Schreck aufrecht hin und fragte: „Ich und schwarzmagisch!... Mhh, warum eigentlich nicht. Ist schwarze Magie eigentlich böse."Nun starrte Damian ihn an und fauchte: „Wer das behauptet ist bescheuert, schwarze Magie ist nur komplizierter und mächtiger als weiße Magie, deswegen fürchten sich die weißen Magier davor. Aber du kannst auch mit weißer Magie jemanden umbringen."Harry zuckte bei diesem Tonfall zusammen und verkroch sich unter der Decke. Damian tat es sofort Leid, das er ihn so angefahren hatte und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen: „Ich meinte nicht dich, aber auf dieses Thema reagiere ich sehr gereizt, denn ich habe ebenso wie einige meiner Freunde bereits sehr unter diesem Vorurteil gelitten."Harry beruhigte sich langsam und murmelte leise: „Ich bin normalerweise auch nicht so schreckhaft, ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los ist." Damian hatte ihn dennoch genau verstanden und sagte: „Ich kann es mir denken, woher kamen die Verletzungen am Rücken und deine angebrochene Rippe."Harry starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und stotterte: „Ähm, das ... ja ...."Damian schaute ihn erwartungsvoll und Harry murmelte: „Mein Onkel."Geschockt starrte Damian den kleineren Jungen an, aber verbarg seine Gefühle schnell und zog ihn mit: „Los, komm zieh dich schnell an, dann können wir los."Harry zog die Sachen von Dudley an und meinte: „Ich muss auch noch neue Klamotten besorgen." Damian grinste: „Allerdings".  
  
Zusammen gingen sie in die Mugglewelt und zuerst zu einem Optiker und suchten eine neue Brille, aber irgendwie schien Harry keine zu gefallen, bis Damian vorschlug: „Am besten nimmst du einfach Kontaktlinsen und dann können wir weiter."So kaufte Harry Kontaktlinsen und konnte endlich wieder richtig sehen. Als erstes musterte er Damian ganz genau. Dieser war einiges größer als er selbst und hatte pechschwarze lange Haare, die er in einem Zopf zusammen gebunden hatte und meerblaue Augen. Sein Profil kam Harry irgendwie bekannt vor, nur konnte er nicht sagen, woher. Er sagte dazu nichts und zusammen gingen sie für Harry einkaufen. Von der Unterwäsche bis zum Schmuck kauften sie alles. Fast alles in Slitherinfarben, grün, schwarz, manches auch silberfarbig. Als Harry das erste Mal in einen Spiegel schaute, erstarrte er. Sein Haar war glatter, als er es in Erinnerung hatte und da wo eigentlich seine Narbe sein sollte, war gar nichts mehr. Auch seine Augenfarbe war viel dunkler geworden. Als er dies Damian sagte, meinte dieser nur: „Das habe ich auch schon bemerkt. Aber, dass das so schnell geht, du musst sehr mächtig sein."Harry verstand gar nichts, aber auf seine Fragen antwortete Damian immer nur mit: „Du erfährst es bald."Am Ende des Tages ließen sie sich beide in das linke Ohr ein Ohrloch stechen, der Ohrring hatte die Form einer Schlange und hatte bei Harry meerblaue Augen und bei Damian slitheringrüne Augen.  
  
Die beiden beschlossen in der Winkelgasse noch ein Eis zu essen. Kaum hatten sie die Winkelgasse betreten, hörten sie Zeitungsjungen brüllen: „Harry Potter verschwunden- Der Junge der lebt wird seit 4 Tagen vermisst." Harry grinste hämisch und zog Damian weiter in einen Schatten und fragte: „Sag mal, kennst du noch ein Eisgeschäft, welches nicht in der Winkelgasse ist."Damian lachte und zog ihn in die Nocturnegasse, dort breitete er die Arme aus und rief: „Willkommen in der Welt der schwarzen Magie."Sie liefen durch die dunklen stillen Gassen, bis sie zu einem Eisladen kamen. Damian schien ihr schon recht bekannt zu sein, denn der Kellner fragte gleich: „Das Übliche?"und wandte sich nach Damians Bestätigung an Harry, der seinen Freund fragend anschaute: „Schmeckt das?"Damian nickte und Harry bestellte das Selbe. Sie ließen sich das Eis schmecken und beschlossen während dessen morgen Harrys neuen Zauberstab und neue Roben für ihn zu kaufen.  
  
Abends saßen sie in Harrys Zimmer und quatschten noch lange, bis Harry irgendwann sagte: „Du kennst ja meine Geschichte."Und fügte bitter hinzu „Wer kennt sie nicht.". Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte er: „Wer bist du?" Die Frage reichte und nach kurzem Zögern, begann Damian zu erzählen: „Ich vertraue dir, dass du diese Geschichte niemandem sonst erzählst.  
  
Ich erinnere mich nicht an alles, an das erste, an was ich mich erinnere ist ein Waisenhaus für Zaubererkinder, dort wurde mir erzählt meine Eltern seien beide tot und keiner wüsste, wer sie waren. Mir ging es nicht besonders schlecht dort, aber ich war ein Einzelgänger und mochte die anderen Kinder nicht. Als ich elf Jahre alt war, bekam ich nicht wie andere Kinder einen Brief nach Hogwarts und es schien so, als ob ich kein Zauberei sei. Eines Abends hörte ich wie sich zwei Erzieherinnen mit der Heimleiterin sich darüber unterhielten mich in ein Waisenhaus für Muggle zu schicken. Ich bekam einen fürchterlichen Schreck und beschloss zu fliehen. Ich packte meine Sachen zusammen und schlich mich aus meine Gefängnis. Irgendwie kam ich nach London zum Flughafen und beschloss irgendeinen Flug zu nehmen. Aber ich hatte überhaupt kein Geld, deswegen schlich ich mich durch die Kontrolle und gelangte irgendwie in das Innere des Flugzeuges. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo es hinflog. Nach einer endlosen Zeit, ich wusste nicht wie viele Tage oder Stunden vergangen waren, landete das Flugzeug und ich stieg aus. Man muss bedenken, ich war ein elfjähriger Jungs und hatte Angst, da ich nicht wusste, wo ich war. Ich stand hilflos auf dem Flughafen und schaute mich um. Aufeinmal kam eine Frau auf mich zu, die meiner Heimleiterin total ähnlich sah. Ich bekam Angst, sie würde mich auch in ein Heim stecken und um mich herum begann sich ein transparentes Schild auszubreiten und kaum hatte die Frau, das Schuld passiert wurde sie mit einem lauten Knall gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert. Aufeinmal tauchten überall Zauberer auf und ich wurde von einem gepackt und spürte kurze Zeit nichts bis ich in einem anderen Raum wieder auftauchte. Ein Mann, eindeutig ein Zauberer stand vor mir und redete auf einer mir unbekannter Sprache auf mich ein. Er schien bemerkt zu haben, dass ich ihn nicht verstand, denn er rief einen anderen Zauberer, der einen Sprachzauber auf mich anwendete und ich aufeinmal alles verstand. Ich erfuhr, dass ich in Bulgarien war und versuchte meine Lage zu erklären. Kurzerhand schickte mich der eine Mann, der sich als Minister der Magie in Bulgarien herausstellte nach Durmstrang, die Zaubererschule. Dort war zu der Zeit Karkaroff der Schulleiter und eine Stufe über mir war Victor Krum. Er war der einzige mit dem ich mich sofort anfreundete, mit den restlichen Schülern verstand ich mich nicht so gut. Am Ende meines vierten Schuljahres begann ich mich zu verändern vom Aussehen und vom Charakter, ich verstand nicht was mit mir passierte, bis wir einen neuen Direktor bekamen, er kam bereits in den Sommerferien an und da ich über alle Ferien immer in der Schule blieb, lernte ich ihn bald kennen. Er erkannte sofort was mit mir los war, meine Verwandlung hatte eingesetzt. Denn ich war ein geborener Vampir, ebenso wie er. Er brachte mir alles wichtige bei und mit der Zeit verband uns eine dicke Freundschaft, obwohl er viel älter war als ich, das ist jedoch egal, denn Vampire sind unsterblich. Er erklärte mir, dass es nur wenige Familien gab, die geborene Vampire waren und ich von zweien abstammen müsste. Er versprach mir meine wahren Eltern, wenn sie noch lebten zu finden und deswegen bin ich jetzt hier und werde mich morgen mit meinem Vater treffen."  
  
Harry war geschockt, ein geborener Vampir. Er überlegte kurz, es ist aber ja recht praktisch unsterblich zu sein. Nun trat er auf Damian zu, der ihn hoffnungsvoll anschaute und umarmte ihn kräftig und flüsterte: „Es ist mir egal, was du bist oder wer dein Vater ist, ich möchte trotzdem dein Freund bleiben."Glücklich erwiderte dieser die Umarmung und bald schliefen die beiden ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachten beide erst spät auf und beschlossen erst zu frühstücken und dann auf Damians Vater zu warten. Doch aus diesem Plan wurde nichts, denn kaum hatten sie den Schankraum betreten, kam der Wirt angelaufen und flüsterte Damian zu: „Junger Herr, gerade eben wurde nach ihnen gefragt,"und deutete in die Ecke, wo eine dunkle Gestalt stand. Damian wurde leicht blass, kurzerhand nahm Harry seine Hand und drückte sie kurz. Er schaute diesen dankbar an und flüsterte dem Wirt zu: „Das Hinterzimmer, Frühstück für drei und schicke unseren Gast bitte herein." Harry und Damian verschwanden leise und setzten sich hin und begannen zu warten. Lange mussten sie nicht warten, nach kurzer zeit öffnete sich die Tür und eine große Gestalt kam herein. Sie nahm seine Kapuze ab und Harry atmete scharf ein, als er die Gestalt erkannte. Es war sein Zaubertranklehrer Prof. Snape. Dieser blickte zwischen Damian und Harry hin und her und sprach dann Damian mit dunkler, weicher Stimme an: „Damian..." Damian nickte nur und dann tat Snape etwas, was Harry ihm nie zugetraut hätte. Mit zwei Schritten war er bei seinem Sohn und umarmte ihn kräftig und murmelte: „Endlich habe ich dich wieder, damals warst du noch so klein."Nach einer langen Zeit trennten die beiden sich und setzten sich. In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür und Harry sagt kühl: „Herein."Der Wirt trat ein und stellte das Frühstück auf den Tisch und verschwand wieder. Snape musterte Harry irritiert, als er das Frühstück verteilte und Damian, der dies bemerkte, erklärte: „Vater, darf ich dir meinen Freund Harry vorstellen. Ihr müsstet euch kennen."Harry prustete los, als er Snapes Gesicht sah und der stotterte: „Potter ... was.?"Es dauerte eine Zeit bis Harry sich beruhigt hatte und erklärte: „Nicht Potter, sondern Harry, Professor. Schließlich bin ich mit ihrem Sohn befreundet. Ach und bevor sie fragen, ich bin von meinen Verwandten abgehauen und hier geht's mir echt gut und ich würde gerne hierbleiben, es sei denn mir macht jemand ein besseres Angebot. Außerdem weiß ich,"hier unterbrach er sich kurz und schaute Damian fragend an. Dieser nickte und Harry fuhr fort: „Dass Damian ein geborener Vampir ist."Snape starrte ihn an und sagte dann: „Okay Harry, aber dann nenn mich Severus in den Ferien und außerhalb des Unterrichts."Nun war es an Harry doof zu schauen, bevor er sich beeilte zu nicken. Nachdem das geklärt war, begannen sie ihr Frühstück und Severus begann seine Geschichte zu erzählen:  
  
„Ich lernte in meinem siebten Schuljahr die jüngere Schwester von meinem Freund Andrew Zabini kennen. Sie war ein bezauberndes Mädchen und ebenso wie ich ein geborener Vampir. Sie war eine Stufe unter mir und hieß Chantal, sie hatte die Gabe nicht aufzufallen, wenn sie es nicht wollte, deswegen hatte ich sie all die Jahre vorher nicht bemerkt. Aber eines Tages stellte Andy sie mir vor. Wir verbrachten den ganzen Abend zusammen und verstanden uns hervorragend. Seit diesem Abend trafen wir uns immer häufiger, heimlich damit es nicht auffiel, denn ich hatte Feinde an der Schule, die alles nutzen würden um mir zu schaden. Mit der Zeit verliebten wir uns ineinander, doch nachdem ich die Schule verlassen hatte und angefangen hatte zu studieren, sahen wir uns nur noch in den Ferien. Trotz allem liebten wir uns immer noch und beschlossen nach ihrem Schulabgang zu heiraten. Es gab nur eine kleine Hochzeit im Kreis der Familie und bereits einige Monate nach der Hochzeit wurde sie schwanger. Es gab keine Probleme und als du, Damian geboren wurdest, waren wir überglücklich . Wir tauften dich auf den Namen Damian Alan Snape und du bekamst zwei Patenonkel. Einen kennst du schon und den anderen wirst du bald kennenlernen. Als das Unglück geschah, warst du gerade ½ Jahr alt. Deine Mutter war mit dir und ihrem jüngeren Bruder Dan in London einkaufen. Ihr befandet euch gerade neben einer großen U-bahn-Station, als diese in die Luft flog, es war ein Attentat von Muggeln. Dan und Chantal waren sofort tot und in den Zeitungen stand, dass du auch tot seist. Du musst es wie durch ein Wunder überlebt haben und irgend jemand muss gewusst haben, dass Chantal und Dan Zauberer waren."Damian und Harry hatten schweigend zugehört und während der Geschichte war Harrys Gesicht finster geworden und dann sprach er: „Ich... Deine Feinde waren James Potter, Remus Lupin und Sirius Black, stimmt das." Severus schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Es war nicht Sirius, es waren vor allem James und Lupin. Sirius hatte sich einmal sogar bei mir entschuldigt und immer nur harmlos Scherze gemacht. James und Lupin haben es drauf ankommen lassen, ob ich ihre Scherze überlebe."Harry staunte: „Ich dachte Sirius sei der Anführer gewesen und du seist recht glücklich, dass er ...." Severus unterbrach ihn schnell: „Oh nein, bestimmt nicht. Was habt ihr jetzt noch vor?"wechselte Severus schnell das Thema, weil er merkte, dass Harry Mühe hatte die Fassung zu bewahren. Damian antwortete: „Neuen Zauberstab für Harry und Roben für uns kaufen, außerdem ...."er beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Daraufhin grinste Severus und rief fröhlich: „Wollen wir los."Die drei standen auf, betraten den Schankraum und sagten dem Wirt Bescheid. Dann betraten sie die Winkelgasse und gingen auf direktem Weg zu Ollivanders.  
  
Die Türklinge kündigte ihr Ankommen an und Ollivanders begrüßte sie freundlich: „Was kann ich für sie tun?"Harry meldete sich zu Wort: „Ich hatte einen Unfall, da ist mein alter Zauberstab zerbrochen, deswegen benötige ich einen neuen Zauberstab."„Ah, okay. Das haben wir gleich. Probieren Sie diesen."Mit einem lauten Knall zersprang einige Flaschen. Damian verdrehte seine Augen, jetzt waren sie schon gut 1 ½ Stunden hier und hatten bald alle Zauberstäbe durch, aber keiner schien zu Harry zu passen. Damian wollte es sich gerade wieder bequem machen, als die Tür aufging und drei Personen mit schwarzen Umhängen und Kapuzen den Laden betraten. Severus Miene hellte sich etwas auf und begrüßte die beiden größeren Personen mit einem Handschlag und die kleinere mit einer vorsichtigen Umarmung. Damian wollte gerade zu diesen Personen gehen, als Ollivander mit einer kleiner Schachtel nach vorne kam und sagte: „Dies ist mein letzter Zauberstab, eigentlich dürfte er nicht zu Ihnen passen. Aber wir werden sehen."Damian kam näher zu Harry und betrachtete den Zauberstab, den Harry vorsichtig in die Hand nahm. Er war pechschwarz und hatte unten goldene Initialen angebracht. Kaum berührte Harry ihn, schien ihn eine Energie zu durchfluten und ein frischer Wind fuhr durch den Laden. Ollivanders murmelte die ganze Zeit: „Seltsam, seltsam, eindeutig, was hat das zu bedeuten."Harry verdrehte die Augen und sagte eiskalt: „Wie teuer ist er?"„Ahja, ich bekommen 19 Galleonen und 2 Sickel."Harry überreicht ihm das Geld und fragte dann: „Was ist denn so seltsam."Ollivanders erklärte: „Dieser Zauberstab hat beinahe die selbe Zusammensetzung wie der Stab von dem dunklen Lord. Während der Stab des dunklen Lords 1 Tropfen Vampirblut, 1 Schuppe Basiliskenhaut, 1 Tropfen Basiliskenblut und 1 Haar von Salzar Slitherin enthält, enthält ihrer 1 Tropfen Vampirblut, 1 Tropfen vom Blut eines schwarzen Einhorns, 1 Haar eines schwarzen Einhorns, etwas vom Horn eines schwarzen Einhorns und ebenfalls 1 Haar von Salazar Slitherin."Harry hörte ein scharfes Einziehen von Luft hinter sich und drehte sich um. Er entdeckte drei Personen hinter sich, die er bisher noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Eben diese starrten ihn verblüfft und erschrocken an, mit eiskalter Stimme fuhr er sie an: „Wer seid Ihr?"Wie auf Kommando schlugen die drei Personen ihre Kapuzen zurück und der älteste erklärte: „Ich bin Lucius Malfoy, meine Frau Narcissa und mein Sohn Draco. Aber am besten wäre, Ihr begleitet uns, denn hier kann man sich schlecht unterhalten. Ich lade euch ein mit uns nach Malfoy Manor zu kommen"Nach diesem Angebot konnte Harry seine Maske kaum noch aufrecht erhalten. Doch ein kurzer Blick zu Damian reichte aus, dessen Augen glitzerten vor Vorfreude. Damit war die Entscheidung gefallen. Harry konnte Damian nichts abschlagen, egal was es war, das bemerkte er jetzt. Er sagte ruhig: „Ich bin einverstanden."Und ging auf Damian zu und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Dieser nickte und als die Personen Ollivanders verließen, drehte sich Damian als letzter um und flüsterte: „Amnesia."Severus bemerkte das und nickte anerkennend, daran hatte anscheinend keiner außer den beiden dran gedacht. Damian rief Harry zu, der mittlerweile im Schatten stand: „Ich komme gleich wieder, wartet auf mich,"und zog Severus hinter sich her. Als die beiden in der Menge verschwanden, musste Harry schmunzeln. Draco beobachtete die Person vor sich genau, er musste sagen, er hätte ihn fast nicht wieder erkannt, so sehr hatte er sich verändert. Er ging freundlich auf Harry zu und streckte ihm die Hand hin. Dieses Mal zögerte Harry nicht, sondern ergriff sie sofort. Draco lächelte und flüsterte ihm zu: „Willkommen auf der dunklen Seite der Magie."Harrys Augen glitzerten und wanderten zu Dracos Eltern. Freundlich trat er auf diese zu und gab ihnen die Hand. Beide nahmen sie freundlich an und Lucius flüsterte: „Willkommen auf der richtigen Seite." Während sie auf Severus und Damian warteten unterhielt sich Harry leise mit Draco über das neue Schulsystem, den Hauswechsel und noch vieles anderes. Endlich kamen Damian und Severus wieder und beide hielten jeweils einen verdeckten Kasten in der Hand. Sie grinsten unschuldig und fragten: „Können wir los."Harry schnaubte nur, ging zu Lucius und gemeinsam apparierten sie nach Malfoy Manor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bitte Reviews 


	3. Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, außer einem (Name kommt noch), den habe ich erfunden  
  
Warning: Es ist eine slash Fiction.  
  
Genre: Dark - Harry  
  
Pairing: Harry & unbekannter Charackter, Draco & Blaise...  
  
Es wird vermutlich Ähnlichkeiten zwischen meiner Story und denen von Druhle entstehen, das ist alles abgesprochen und sie hat es mir erlaubt  
  
Kommentar:  
  
"Ich gehe teilweise nach den Büchern. Das heißt, dass sich einige Geschehenisse, die vor dieser Story geschehen sind mit denen in den Büchern überschneiden.Nun aber viel Spaß"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Harry spürte sekundenlang gar nichts und stand dann in einer großen Halle. Erstaunt schaute er sich um und bestaunte die Pracht der Halle. Ein leises Plopp riss ihn aus seiner Erstarrung, ein Hauself war erschienen und verbeugte sich vor Lucius. „Master?"„Tee in einer halben Stunde, wir haben drei Gäste. Abendessen um 19.00, da kommen noch einmal zwei Gäste hinzu. Richtet fünf Zimmer für einen längeren Aufenthalt her."Befahl Lucius kühl. Der Hauself verbeugte sich nochmal. „Jawohl Master!"Als der Hauself verschwand wandte sich Lucius an Draco: „ Draco, du kannst Harry und Damian das Haus zeigen, in einer halben Stunde treffen wir uns zum Tee."Und an die drei Gäste gewandt sagte er ruhig: „ Dort kann alles besprochen werden, danach können wir euer Gepäck holen, wenn ihr euch entschieden habt zu bleiben." Als Damian und Harry nickten, lächelte Lucius zufrieden und verließ zusammen mit Narcissa die Halle. Severus wandte sich an Damian und sah fragend auf den Kasten in seiner Hand: „Soll ich den mitnehmen."„Ja, gute Idee. Bis später Dad."Mit den beiden Kästen in der Hand eilte er hinter Lucius und Narcissa her, aber nicht ohne Damian noch einen verschwörerischen Blick zu zuwerfen. Dieser entging Harry natürlich nicht und er quengelte prompt los: „Was verheimlicht ihr da vor mit." Damian lachte: „Später, kleiner, später."Mit einem Blitzen in den Augen stürzte sich Harry auf Damian und knurrte: „Ich bin nicht klein."Die beiden hatten Draco total vergessen, der nun ungläubig auf die beiden vor sich starrte. Irgendwann riss er sich aus der Starre und fragte niemanden bestimmten: „Wie, Onkel Sev ist dein Vater."Harry grinste: „Nö."Daraufhin gab ihm Damian einen kleinen Rippenstoß: „Ja ist er und dein Patenonkel, oder wie, darf ich das verstehen?"Draco nickte bejahend, immer noch ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd. „Aha, das ist ja jetzt schön und gut, aber wollen wir uns das Haus jetzt noch angucken oder nicht, wir haben nur noch eine Viertelstunde.  
  
„Kommt beeilt euch, wir dürfen nicht zu spät kommen,"scheuchte Draco die beiden. Die drei beeilten sich um zum Salon zu kommen und gerade noch pünktlich erreichten sie die große Flügeltür. Schnell strichen sie ihre Kleidung noch glatt und betraten den Salon. Er war groß und gemütlich, in dunklen Tönen gehalten. Die drei Erwachsenen betraten direkt hinter den Jugendlichen das Zimmer und Severus grinste: „Ihr wollt mir doch nicht erzählen, dass ihr bereits das ganze Haus gesehen habt."„Nö, gerade mal den Garten,"grinste Damian zurück. Harry stieß ihn an: „Garten, nee, das war kein Garten, das war eindeutig ein Park."Bei diesen Worten grinsten die drei Malfoys und Severus. Die sechs setzten sich hin und begannen Tee oder Kaffe zu trinken, je nach dem, wer was wollte. Nach kurzen Schweigen ergriff Severus das Wort: „Damian, es wird Zeit, dass du deinen zweiten Patenonkel kennenlernst."Gespannt schauten die Jugendlichen Lucius an und der schien sich über die Spannung zu amüsieren. Irgendwann unterbrach Draco das erwartungsvolle Schweigen: „Komm schon Onkel Sev, wer ist es."Mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen antwortete Severus: „Lucius."Die drei Erwachsenen brachen wegen den überraschten Gesichter der Jugendlichen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Beleidigt zogen Harry und Draco eine Schnute, während Damian gespannt fragte: „Wer ist der andere?"  
  
Sofort hörte das Gelächter auf und die Erwachsenen schauten Damian und Harry ernst an. „Du kennst ihn bereits, er wird heute Abend kommen. Das bringt uns zu einem ernsten Thema,"erwiderte Lucius. „Aber zuerst zu dir Harry, wir müssen vermuten, dass du nicht der Sohn von Lilly und James Potter bist."Harry starrte sie zuerst überrascht an, meinte aber nach kurzer Überlegung: „Es ist wegen dem Zauberstab, oder?"„Richtig, unter anderem. Das andere ist dein Aussehen, du veränderst dich immer mehr. Wenn wir mit unserer Vermutung richtig liegen, bist du ein geborener Vampir, das würde auch die Veränderung erklären. Und dieser Zauberstab ist wie bereits gesagt, dem von Voldemort sehr ähnlich. Salazar Slitherin hat einst diese zwei Zauberstäbe hergestellt und nur wahre Slitherins können ihn benutzen. Leider kann ich dir nicht sagen, in wie weit du mit Salazar Slitherin verwand bist, dies könnte nur er oder Voldemort. Was uns zu einem anderen Thema kommen lässt. Genau dieser ist der eine Gast den wir heute zum Abendessen erwarten, du kannst dich nun entscheiden, ob du lieber zurück in die Winkelgasse möchtest oder hierbleiben. Wenn du dich für das Hierbleiben entscheidest, schicke ich ihm einen Brief, indem ich alles genau erkläre. Was meinst du." Harry saß geschockt auf dem Sessel, mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet. /Normalerweise hätte er sofort abgelehnt, aber normalerweise wäre er überhaupt nicht mit nach Malfoy Manor gekommen., eigentlich konnte Voldemort gar nicht so schlimm sein, na gut, er hatte versucht ihn zu töten, aber er hatte ihm auch immer im Weg gestanden. Und als er bei Dumbledore war, war er ständig verletzt. Dieser ach so tolle Zauberer belog ihn und seine ehemaligen Freunde schrieben ihm nicht mal. Er hatte ja sowieso vor, die schwarze Magie zu wählen, also konnte er auch gleich Voldemort treffen.\ „Ich bleibe, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass er mir versichert, dass er mir oder Damian nichts tut."Erklärte Harry mit ernster Miene. „Das werde ich tun und Damian hätte er sicher nichts getan, denn die beiden kennen sich schon."sagte Lucius und rief gleich nach einem Hauselfen, der ihm etwas zu schreiben und eine Eule brachte. Harry wandte sich irritiert zu Damian um: „Das hast du gar nicht erzählt und woher kennst du ihn."„Er ist mein Schulleiter, am Anfang wusste ich nicht, dass er Voldemort war. Das habe ich erst später erfahren, eigentlich ist er sehr nett und nicht so wie seine Feinde ihn beschreiben,"beruhigte Damian Harry und lächelte ihn leicht an.  
  
„So, nachdem das erledigt ist, können wir zu angenehmeren Sachen kommen," freute sich Lucius, nachdem er die Eule weggeschickt hatte, „Zuerst möchte ich Harry, dass du mich und Narcissa mit Vornamen ansprichst, schließlich tun wir das auch bei dir. Außerdem denke ich Severus und Damian wollten dir noch etwas geben."Harry schaute leicht irritiert als Damian und Severus aufsprangen und mit schnellen Schritten den Raum verließen, trotzdem bedankte er sich bei den beiden erwachsenen Malfoys. Kurze Zeit später, öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Damian und Severus traten mit den schon bekannten Kästen wieder hinein. Zuerst trat Severus vor und umarmte ihn: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, nachträglich."Mit diesen Worten öffnete er den Kasten, der sich als Käfig herausstellte, aber ließ ihn bedeckt. Zuerst tat sich nicht, aber plötzlich hörte man Geklapper und ein Falke trat aus der Käfigstür heraus, aber was für einer. Ein pechschwarzer mit goldenen Augen, diese Augen blitzten im Moment wütend und noch im gleichen Moment versuchte er seine Schwingen auszustrecken, doch es klappte nicht, der Käfig war im Weg. Er stieß eine wütenden Schrei aus , aber traute sich nicht aus dem Käfig zu hopsen. Severus gab Harry einen Handschuh, den dieser entgegen nahm, obwohl er noch schlichtweg sprachlos war. Er striff sich den Falknerhandschuh über und hielt ihm den Arm hin. Kurz überlegte der Falke, aber kletterte dann hinüber. Beruhigend sprach Harry auf ihn ein und tatsächlich wurde dieser immer ruhiger, bis er irgendwann von Harrys Arm auf seine Schulter kletterte. Seltsamerweise spürte Harry seine Krallen kaum, Harry wandte sich freudestrahlend zu Severus um und umarmte ihn stürmisch und flüsterte: „Danke, danke."Doch war er immer darauf bedacht, dass der Falke sicher auf seiner Schulter stehen konnte. „Hat er schon einen Namen?"fragte Harry Severus, dieser verneinte und Harry schaute den Falken nachdenklich an: „Eigentlich bräuchte er einen magischen Namen, so wie er aussieht. Hmm, wie wäre es mit Gwydion, was meint ihr und als Abkürzung Gwy."Dem Falken schien der Name zu gefallen und ließ sich von Harry über das Federkleid streichen.  
  
Während Harry den Falken streichelte, entfernte Damian das Tuch von dem anderen Kasten und trat auf Harry zu. Vorsichtig stellte er den gläsernen Kasten auf den Tisch und umarmte Harry: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, nachträglich, kleiner."Halbwütend blitzte Harry Damian an bis er sich dem Kasten zuwandte und er erstarrte und hineinstarrte. Dann drehte er sich um und fiel Damian um den Hals: „Danke, danke."Draco bemerkte, dass Damian leicht rot wurde und grinste vor sich hin. Neugierig was Harry überhaupt bekommen hatte, wollte er aus den Kasten zu gehen, aber bevor er sich überhaupt in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, schoss aus dem Kasten etwas hervor und als Draco es erkannte, wich er erschrocken etwas zurück. Es war eine Kobra, eine Königskobra, die zwar ziemlich klein, nicht länger als drei Meter war, aber dafür eine seltene Färbung hatte, pechschwarz mit silbernen Streifen am Bauch. Harry drehte sich zu ihr herum und begann mit ihr Parsel zu sprechen. *Hallo, ich heiße Harry.* *Hallo Harry, ich heiße Tamaris, bist du jetzt mein neuer Besitzer?* *Ja, bin ich. Mein Freund hat dich als Geburtstagsgeschenk für mich gekauft. Ist das schlimm?* *Nein, überhaupt nicht, mein voriger Besitzer hatte mich überhaupt nicht verstanden und mir nur schon fast vergammelte Mäuse zum Fressen gegeben, ekelhaft. Außerdem hat er mich nach mehreren Wochen an diesen komischen Mann mit den vielen anderen Tieren verkauft, weil ich zu klein war.* *Heißt das, du verstehst was Menschen reden.* *Ja, tue ich." Mit diesen schlichten Worten, schlängelte sie sich an Harry hoch und rollte sich um seinen Hals zusammen. Während dieser Aktion von Gwy hochgeflogen und setzte sich auf den Tisch, während er die Schlange misstrauisch beäugte. Harry sprach sanft auf ihn ein und versuchte ihn zu überreden wieder auf seine Schulter zu kommen. Tatsächlich hopste Gwy vorsichtig wieder auf Harry Schulter, aber nicht ohne Tamaris noch einen misstrauischen Blick zu zuwerfen.  
  
Die restlichen anwesenden Personen beobachteten das Schauspiel amüsiert, bis Lucius meinte: „Wollten wir nicht heute noch in die Winkelgasse, eure Sachen holen?"„Stimmt ja und wir müssen Harry auch noch Roben holen," erinnerte sich Damian, Harry dadurch aus der Beobachtung seiner Tiere gerissen fragte Tamaris: *Möchtest du hier bleiben oder mitkommen* *Hierbleiben, wenn es okay ist* *Ja klar* Damian hatte während dem Gespräch gebannt Harry angeschaut und fragte nun: „Was hat er gesagt?"„Sie möchte hierbleiben, ich denke Gwy lasse ich auch hier, was meinst du Gwy?"Der Falke erhob sich in die Luft und ließ sich neben Tamaris nieder. „Das fasse ich als ein okay auf,"grinste Harry: „Wir können los."  
  
Er aparierte wieder zusammen mit Lucius und in der Winkelgasse teilten sie sich auf. Während Severus ihre Sachen aus dem Tropfenden Kessel holen wollte, gingen Damian und Harry Roben holen und die drei Malfoys wollte noch etwas besorgen. Als sie sich eine gute Stunde später wieder trafen, hatte Harry eine Menge Roben gekauft, die von Damian verkleinert worden waren. Wieder zurück in Malfoy Manor brachten die Hauselfen die Sachen von Harry, Damian und Severus in ihre Zimmer. Harry lief sofort wieder in den Salon und begrüßte seine Tiere. Tamaris schlängelte sich sofort wieder an seinem Arm hoch und auch Gwy flog auf seine Schulter. Harry sprach kurz mit Tamaris *Habt ihr euch angefreundet* *Ja, Gwy ist sehr intelligent und versteht, was du ihm erzählst* *Wirklich, das ist klasse, dann habe ich ja zwei intelligente Freunde* Harry wurde in dem Gespräch unterbrochen, als die anderen das Zimmer betraten. Die drei Malfoys grinsten geheimnisvoll und Draco trat auf Harry zu: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, nachträglich."Auch die beiden Erwachsenen gratulierten ihm, während Draco hinter Harrys Rücken, dessen Geschenk wieder vergrößerte und es ihm dann übergab: „Das ist das Geschenk von mir und meinen Eltern."Harry erstarrte und fiel rückwärts in einen Sessel, der zum Glück direkt hinter ihm stand. Das Geschenk war ein Besen und was für einer, ein Thunderbolt X, es war der neuste und teuerste auf dem Markt. Harry stammelte: „Danke, danke."Und umarmte zuerst Lucius, Narcissa und danach Draco, was Damian sofort mit einem Stirnrunzeln quittierte. Severus bemerkte dies und legte beruhigend seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes. Damian errötete vor Verlegenheit und schaute wieder zu Harry. Dieser bekam gerade von Draco erklärt, dass er unbedingt in der Hausmannschaft als Sucher spielen müsste. „Aber du bist doch Sucher?"fragte Harry erschrocken. „ Ja sicher, aber ich spiele lieber als Jäger und ich habe auch eine Thunderbolt, ebenso wie Damian glaub ich, oder?"Bei der Frage wandte er sich an Damian. „Ja, das stimmt, ich habe ihn von Tom zu meinem 16. Geburtstag bekommen. Ich habe in Durmstrang auch als Jäger in der Hausmannschaft gespielt."Grinste dieser. „Prima, dann sind wir schon drei Jäger, Theodore Nott, ihr werdet ihn noch kennenlernen, außerdem dich Damian und mich, dann als Treiber Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe, Harry du kennst die beiden ja bereits, im übrigen sind sie in der Luft einiges wendiger, als auf dem Boden,"bei diesen Worten grinste Draco, „und zum Schluss dich Harry als Sucher, eindeutig wir sind ein unschlagbares Team."Bei Dracos letzten Worten kam eine Eule durchs Fenster hineingeflogen. „Toms Antwort, mal schauen was er schreibt."  
  
Lieber Lucius, was du mir schreibst ist sehr interessant, wenn es stimmt, wird Vater sich sehr freuen. Leider kann ich ihn im Moment nicht erreichen, da er im Ausland ist und ich nicht weiß wo genau er sich befindet, daher kann ich ihn auch nicht per Gedanken kontaktieren. Ich werde Harry bestimmt nichts tun und auch wenn er nicht mit mir verwandt sein sollte, wäre er in unseren Reihen herzlich willkommen. Nun zu etwas anderem, ich komme so gegen 18.45 Uhr, ist das okay. Wenn nicht schick mir einfach die Eule zurück. Wenn es okay ist, lass sie bei dir. Bis später Tom A. Slitherin  
  
Harry starrte verwundert auf die Unterschrift: „Wieso A. Slitherin, ich dachte immer, er heißt Tom Vorlost Riddle."„Das sollte er dir lieber selber erklären, okay,"erwiderte Lucius, „Jetzt ist aber genug geredet. Sev ich brauche deine Hilfe noch bei einem komplizierten Trank. Narcissa, Liebling kümmerst du dich um das Essen,"fragte Lucius seine Frau mit einem liebevollem Lächeln. „Natürlich, ich lasse euch Bescheid sagen, wenn Tom oder Blaise eintreffen."Mit diesen Worten verschwand Narcissa um den Hauselfen Anweisungen zu geben. „Gut, jetzt können wir uns an die Arbeit machen Sev. Draco zeigst du Harry und Damian noch das Haus und ihre Zimmer, am besten wäre, wenn ihr euch zu 18.30 fertig macht, okay."Draco konnte gerade noch bejahen, bevor sein Vater und sein Onkel verschwanden. Er wandte sich zu den beiden anderen Jugendlichen um: „Na, dann kommt mal. Ich zeig euch erstmal das Haus von innen. Harry Tamaris und Gwy können ja mitkommen, den Besen kann eine Hauselfe wegräumen."Bei diesen Worten, klatschte er einmal in die Hand und eine Hauselfe er schien. Draco wies sie an, den Besen in Harrys Zimmer zu bringen, danach gingen die Jungs los. Sie amüsierten sich super und ehe sie sich versahen war es 17.45 Uhr. „Ich zeig euch jetzt schnell eure Zimmer, dann könnt ihr duschen, ihr habt eigene Badezimmer in den Zimmer und euch anschließend umziehen. Wir treffen uns dann in einer halben Stunde vor meinem Zimmer."Draco wurde plötzlich ganz hektisch und schien aufgeregt zu sein. Damian fragte ihn: „Sag mal, Draco, was ist los?"Draco wurde rot, sagte dann schroff: „Mein Freund kommt gleich und ich habe ihn seit dem Ferienanfang nicht mehr gesehen, da darf man wohl aufgeregt sein."Damian lächelte, beinahe erleichtert: „Natürlich, darfst du das."Harry schaute unbemerkt zwischen den beiden hin und her, so entging ihm natürlich Damians Gesichtsausdruck auch nicht. Er fragte sich, was das bedeuten sollte, aber verdrängte den Gedanken daran sofort wieder, als er die Zimmer sah. Sie waren riesig und urgemütlich. Alles vorwiegend in dunkelgrün, silber und schwarz gehalten. Er verabschiedete sich von den anderen und betrat das Bad. Dieses war riesig und größer als das Bad des Vertrauensschülerbad und in grün und silber gehalten. Die Möbel waren in schwarz gehalten, aber Harry achtete nicht so darauf, sondern beeilte sich fertig zu werden. Er war schon etwas nervös, später würde er Voldemort treffen.  
  
Um 18.15 Uhr trafen sich die Jungs vor Dracos Zimmer. Alle drei trugen ihre Haare zusammen gebunden, obwohl sich die bei Harry etwas schwierig gestaltete, da seine Haare zwar bereits länger geworden sind, jedoch noch nicht so lang wie Damian oder Dracos waren. Draco trug eine schwarze enganliegende Hose und ein graues Seidenhemd, auf dessen Armen sich zwei dunkle Schlangen wanden. Damian und Harry trugen beide ebenfalls schwarze Hosen, jedoch Schlaghosen, die oben ordentlich anlagen, ebenso wie Draco trugen sie Seidenhemden, jeweils in ihren Augenfarben. Harrys war slitheringrün und Damians meerblau, außerdem trugen beide ihre Ohrringe. Harry trug Tam um den Hals und Gwy saß wieder mal auf seiner Schulter. So gerüstet traten die drei schweigend den Weg in die Empfangshalle an. Harry dachte an Voldemort und Damian, Draco an Blaise und Damian an seinen Vater und Harry. In der Halle warteten bereits die Erwachsenen, Lucius und Severus elegant gekleidet und Narcissa in einem fließenden, wunderschönen Kleid. Sie begrüßten sich gegenseitig und Severus fragte: „Habt ihr das ganze Haus gesehen."„Ja, nur die Ställe sind noch dran, die zeige ich ihnen morgen."erklärte Draco, dieser Satz riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken und er rief aufgeregt: „Ihr habt Pferde, reitest du auch Draco?"Leicht Belustigt wegen Harrys Begeisterung, antwortete Draco: „Ja, haben wir, wenn du möchtest bringe ich dir das Reiten bei, Damian kann es bereits nehme ich an."Schweigend nickte der Ebengenannte und grübelte weiter vor sich hin. Harrys Augen leuchteten jedoch vor Begeisterung, während er nickte. Aufeinmal trat der Hauself ein. „Master, Mr. Blaise Zabini ist eingetroffen."„Führe ihn herein,"befahl Lucius kalt. Der Hauself verbeugte sich nochmal und kurz danach trat ein schwarzhaariger Junge hinein, der die selben Augen hatte wie Damian. Draco sprang auf und lief auf diesen zu und umarmte ihn kräftig, danach küssten sie sich lange, bis sich Lucius vernehmlich räusperte. Die beiden fuhren auseinander und wurden leicht rot, bis der Schwarzhaarige sich entschuldigend an Lucius und Narcissa wandte: „ Sorry, wir haben uns solange nicht gesehen."„Ist schon gut, mein Lieber."Sie umarmte ihn liebevoll, ebenso wie es Lucius tat. „Hi, Onkel Sev, wie geht's,"fragte der Junge und umarmte diesen auch. „Danke, mir geht's super und dir, Blaise?"„Jetzt geht's mir wieder hervorragend."Während diesen Worten trat Draco von hinten an seinen Freund heran und umarmte ihn: „Schatz, ich möchte dir noch jemanden vorstellen. Zunächst einmal jemanden, den du schon kennst. Harry James Potter, allerdings stellt sich die Frage, ob er wirklich ein Potter ist, was genau passiert ist, wirst du später noch erfahren. Und hier noch jemand Damian Alan Snape, dein Cousin und Sohn unseres geschätzten Patenonkel."  
  
Blaise reichte Harry die Hand, die dieser sofort ergriff: „Hi Harry, ich bin Blaise, ich hoffe wir können einen neuen Anfang versuchen und Freunde werden."„Das hoffe ich auch."sagte Harry und lächelte Blaise freundlich an, der zurück grinste und sich anschließend zu Damian umdrehte: „Hi, du bist also mein Cousin, oder Doppelcousin, schließlich ist dein Vater auch noch mein Patenonkel. Was meinst du, Freunde,"und streckte ihm seine Hand hin. Damian ergriff sie und grinste: „Freunde."Nach der Vorstellung begannen die Jugendlichen über Quidditsch und viele andere Sachen zu quatschen, bis wieder mal ein Hauself auftauchte und sich verbeugte: „Master, der Lord ist eingetroffen,"damit verbeugte er sich wieder und öffnete die Tür. Ein Mann, der wie etwa 35 Jahre aussah, trat herein und Harry wartete auf die Narbenschmerzen, die er normalerweise spürte, aber nichts geschah. Bevor irgend jemand aus der Gruppe reagieren konnte, war Damian aufgesprungen und mit wenigen Schritten bei dem Lord und umarmte ihn: „Tom, wie geht es dir? Also bist du mein Patenonkel."„Ja, das bin ich und du damit mein Neffe und wie ich sehe hast du deinen Vater gefunden." Grinste er Damian und Severus zu, danach begrüßte er die anderen, bis er zu Harry kam. „Hallo Harry, ich bin Tom Alexander Slitherin."Sagte Tom freundlich, worauf ihn Harry zuerst verblüfft anstarrt, dann jedoch schnell antwortet: „Hallo, ich weiß leider nicht, wer ich wirklich bin, daher kann ich ihnen meinen Namen nicht nennen. Und ähm... heißen sie nicht Tom Vorlost Riddle." „Nein, das ist nur der Name, den mir meine Zieheltern gegeben haben, aber genaueres erzähle ich dir später. Zunächst muss ich sagen, ich bin ziemlich überrascht gewesen, als ich Lucius Brief erhalten habe, jedoch musst du ein wahrer Slitherin sein, wenn der Stab dich erwählt hat und du dich extrem verändert hast, aber die Wahrheit kann nur ein Trank herausfinden. Den Trank nennt man „Contra obsidialis", er säubert dein Blut von magischen Blockaden. Du solltest ihn am besten jetzt gleich nehmen, denn danach wirst du viel Hunger haben. Wenn dir keine Blockade eingepflanzt wurde, wird gar nichts geschehen, sollte dies aber passiert sein, was ich glaube, wird die Blockade entfernt, dies wird dir Schmerzen bereiten und aller höchstens eine halbe Stunde dauern. Bist du damit einverstanden?"erklärte Tom. Harry sah kurz ein wenig überrascht drein, bevor er bejahend nickte. „Gut, am besten gehen wir in dein Zimmer, da kannst du dich hinlegen und dir etwas weiteres, am besten einen Schlafanzug anziehen."„Na toll, jetzt habe ich gerade geduscht,"schmollte Harry, jedoch setzte er sich sofort mitsamt seinen Tieren in Bewegung,  
  
„Ihr könnt reinkommen, ich bin fertig,"rief Harry von seinem Zimmer aus, Gwy und Tam hatten es sich gemütlich gemacht und sahen die anderen Personen im Raum misstrauisch an. Tom reichte Harry den Becher, den dieser in einem Zug austrank und beinahe wieder ausgespuckt hätte. Er schmeckte einfach ekelhaft und brannte, bald ließ das Brennen nach, aber dafür breitete sich ein Ziehen von seiner Magengegend aus, es wurde immer stärker und breitete sich bis in die Fingerspitzen aus, er hatte das Gefühl, als ob sich die Knochen und Blutgefäße sich ausweiten würden und die Haut sich immer mehr spannte. Als Harry das Gefühl hatte, seine Arme und Beine würden aufplatzen, ließ das Gefühl nach und das Ziehen zog sich kurz zurück um kurz darauf in seinem Kopf wieder aufzutreten, zuerst spürte er ein Brennen auf seinem Gesicht, bis plötzlich auch sein Mund zu schmerzen begann, besonders an seinen Eckzähnen war der Schmerz besonders groß. Und genauso schnell wie der Schmerz gekommen war, verschwand er wieder und Harry konnte wieder klar sehen. Er öffnete vorsichtig seine Augen und bemerkte die ganze Gruppe, die ihn besorgt anschaute und als er nach links schaute, blickte er direkt in die besorgten Augen von Damian, der seine Hand hielt. Harry versuchte zu lächelnd und sagte mit krächzender Stimme: „War gar nicht so schlimm, ist schon wieder vorbei."„Nicht so schlimm, du hast dich auf dem Bett rumgewälzt und immer wieder geschrien. So schlimm war es nicht, schon klar."Zischte Damian, bevor er sich beruhigte und ihm sanft über die Haare strich. Die anderen warfen sich belustigte und wissende Blicke zu, bevor sich Toms Blick in Erstaunen verwandelte: „Harry, mach bitte einmal deinen Mund auf."Erstaunt öffnete ihn Harry und nun konnten es alle sehen, Harry hatte spitze Eckzähne, im Übrigen waren seine Haare rapide gewachsen, sie waren jetzt so lang wie die der anderen Jugendlichen. Tom überlegte kurz, meinte aber dann: „Die Verwandlung wurde über ein Jahr verzögert, deswegen hat sie sich jetzt wohl so schnell vollzogen, das bestätigt meine Annahme, aber ein Test brauchen wir noch, Harry könntest du mir deinen Finger geben, ich brauche etwas Blut von dir."Harry streckte ihm die Hand hin und Tom stach kurz hinein und ließ einige Tropfen Blut in eine herbeigezauberte Phiole tropfen, danach nahm er einige Tropfen dazu und vermischte das Blut und murmelte eine Zauberformel: „Wenn sich das Blut jetzt schwarz färbt, sind wir verwandt, wenn nichts passiert, dann nicht."Kurze Zeit passierte gar nichts und die Beiden wollten schon aufgeben, als das Blut sich plötzlich tiefschwarz verfärbte. Tom grinste ausgelassen und umarmte Harry: „Willkommen in der Familie, kleiner Bruder. Wenn du dich jetzt duscht und wieder umziehst, erzähle ich die beim Abendessen die Geschichte. Wir warten im Esszimmer auf euch, Damian du bleibst am besten bei Harry, falls er einen Schwächeanfall erleiden sollte,"mit diesen Worten verschwanden alle bis auf Damian und Harry.  
  
Nachdem Harry sich geduscht und wieder angezogen hatte, machten sich die beiden Jungs mit Tam und Gwy auf den Weg in das Esszimmer, wo sie bereits erwartete wurden. „Na, nichts passiert?"begrüßte sie Tom besorgt. „Nein, ich habe nur wahnsinnigen Hunger,"grinste Harry spitzbübisch und setzte sich neben Tom, während sich Damian auf die andere Seite von Harry setzte. Tom überreichte ihm eine Halskette mit einem kleinen Medaillon daran, die keinen Verschluss hatte, sich aber von selbst um Harry Hals schloss. Tom erklärte: „Da du jetzt ein Vampir bist, musst du Blut trinken, dafür ist diese Kette da. Wenn du Hunger hast nimmst du das Medaillon in die Hand und konzentrierst dich darauf, dass du Hunger hast. Es wird sich vergrößern und zwei Löcher für deine Zähne werden entstehen, nun musst du nur noch darauf beißen und daran saugen, dann kommt Blut daraus und keine Angst, es wird nie leer sein."Harry beäugte dies misstrauisch, probierte es aus und tatsächlich kam Blut heraus, gierig trank er davon, bis er halbwegs satt war, stellte aber fest, das er trotzdem noch etwas Hunger hatte. Tam und Gwy verzogen sich in eine dunkle Ecke des Zimmers, als Narcissa einmal in die Hände klatschte und die Hauselfen begannen die köstlichsten Sachen zu servieren. Hungrig begann Harry zu essen, aber bemühte sich nicht zu gierig zu sein. Nachdem sie alle mit Essen fertig waren, begaben sie sich in den Salon. Tam hatte sich wieder um Harrys Hals geschlängelt und Gwy saß auf Harrys Schulter und musterte Tom neugierig und etwas misstrauisch, als Tom dies bemerkt, schaute er Harry fragend an. „Oh, das hier ist Gwydion, kurz Gwy, mein Falke, er ist sehr intelligent, ich habe ihn von Severus bekommen und hier, das ist Tamaris, kurz Tam, ihn habe ich von Damian bekommen,"bei den letzten Worten schenkte er Damian einen liebevollen Blick, der den anderen keineswegs entging. Aufeinmal erhob sich Gwy von Harrys Schulter und landete auf Toms, dieser quittierte dies mit einem Grinsen und streichelte den Falken über das Gefieder. Im Salon setzte sich alle, Damian wieder neben Harry und Tam rollte sich in Harrys Schoß zusammen, während Gwy wieder zu Harry herüber flog und sich kurz streicheln ließ und sich dann auf Damians Schulter nieder ließ. Nun begann Tom seine und Harrys Geschichte zu erzählen.  
  
„Ich wurde am 1. März 1935 geboren. Meine Mutter war Celine Felicia Slitherin und mein Vater Salazar Alexander Slitherin. Zu dieser Zeit wurden Vampire ständig verfolgt und mein Vater und meine Mutter mussten immer wieder fliehen und gerieten immer wieder in gefährliche Situationen. Aus diesem Grund gaben sie mich zu den Riddles und veränderten ihre Gedächtnisse, so dass sie dachten, ich wäre ihr leibliche Sohn. Meine Ziehmutter starb als ich ein Jahr alt war und mein Ziehvater war ein Muggle und hasste alles was mit Zauberern zu tun hatte. Er gab mich in ein Muggle- Waisenhaus, mit 11 Jahren wurde ich in Hogwarts eingeschult und wunderte mich damals, was der Sprechende Hut meinte, als er sagte, ich solle in das Haus meines Vaters gehen. Doch ich schob diese Frage zur Seite und begann zu lernen und interessierte mich für die dunkle Magie. In meinem dritten Schuljahr, lernte ich meinen wirklichen Vater kennen, er erklärte mir seine Motive, warum er damals so handeln musste und ich verstand ihn. Er nannte mir damals meinen richtigen Namen, Tom Alexander Slitherin, doch ich konnte ihn damals nicht benutzen, denn sonst hätte es ein Riesenskandal gegeben, weil Salazar Slitherin noch lebte. Dadurch verstärkte sich meine Abneigung gegen die weißen Magier noch mehr, denn wegen ihnen konnte ich nicht in meiner Familie aufwachsen. Ich öffnete die Kammer des Schreckens um allen eine Lektion zu erteilen. Bald darauf lernte ich auch meine Mutter kennen, sie war eine wunderhübsche und liebenswürdige Frau. Meine Verwandlung überstand ich gut mit der Hilfe meines Vaters und meiner Mutter, die mich in dieser Zeit immer wieder besuchten und mir beibrachten mein Vampirdasein zu tarnen. Nach meinem Schulabschluss begann ich Schwarzmagier um mich herum zu versammeln, die ebenso unter dieser Unterdrückung leideten wie ich und nahm den Namen „Lord Voldemort"an. So ging es viele Jahre und keiner konnte den Krieg für sich entscheiden, bis meine Mutter eines Tages wieder schwanger war. Bereits einige Tage vor der Geburt ging es ihr sehr schlecht und kam in ein Krankenhaus, sie konnte sich nicht mehr tarnen, da sie sehr schwach war, deswegen konnte man erkennen, dass sie ein Vampir war. Zur gleichen Zeit lag noch eine andere Frau im Krankenhaus, nur einige Zimmer weiter, es war Lilly Potter. Ich besuchte ebenso wie mein Vater meine Mutter ständig und wich nicht mehr von ihrer Seite, aber als der Tag der Geburt gekommen war, durften wir nicht bleiben. Meine Mutter starb während der Geburt und angeblich das Kind ebenfalls. Mein Vater und ich waren ohnmächtig vor Trauer und als ich Lilly und James Potter sah mit einem kerngesunden Baby auf dem Arm empfand ich einen schrecklichen Hass auf die beiden, warum durfte Lilly leben ebenso wie ihr Kind, während meine Mutter mit ihrem Kind starb. Ich verfolgte Lilly und James ein Jahr lang, bevor ich sie endlich erwischte. Ich brachte die beiden um, aber als ich den Zauberstab auf dich richtete und versuchte dich zu töten, flog der Fluch auf mich zurück. Aber zum Glück können geborene Vampire nicht mit einem Aveda Kedavra getötet werden, nur mit einem speziellen anderen Fluch, gegen den allerdings alle Slitherins immun sind. Deswegen wurde ich nur geschwächt und die restliche Geschichte kennt ihr ja, aber jetzt gibt es nur eine Erklärung: Lillys Kind muss bei der Geburt gestorben sein und Dumbledore, der einen schrecklichen Hass gegen Vampire hegt, muss die Kinder vertauscht und zuerst einen mächtigen Spruch angewandt haben, so dass du wie das andere Kind aussahst und anders herum. Danach muss er die Gedächtnisse der Ärzte geändert haben, die wussten dass das Kind tot war. Du wurdest als das Kind der Potters ausgegeben, bist aber in Wirklichkeit mein kleinerer Bruder. Übrigens dein wirklicher Name lautet: Ian Alexander Slitherin."  
  
Harry war während der ganzen Geschichte immer blasser geworden, Damian hatte seine Hand genommen und versucht ihn zu beruhigen, doch jetzt war sowohl sein Gesicht als auch das von Ian wutverzerrt, Ian fauchte: „Dumbledore wird das büßen, zuerst letztes Jahr, er erzählt mir nichts, deswegen ist Sirius gestorben und ...."„Ähm, sorry, dass ich dich unterbreche, aber du redest doch von Sirius Black, er ist nicht tot." Unterbrach ihn Tom. „Was, er ist nicht tot? Wieso, wo ist er? Aber ich hab doch gesehen, wie er durch den Schleier gefallen ist,"fragte Harry, nun Ian geschockt, aber hoffnungsvoll. „Das ist so, dieser Schleier oder besser das Tor ist ein Reisetor und führt direkt nach Slitherin Manor und zwar in die Verließe, wir haben ein Alarmsystem entwickelt, das sofort anspringt, wenn jemand durch das Tor kommt und kurz vor den Sommerferien ging eben dieses System an, das ist schon seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr passiert. Vater und ich sind sofort hinuntergegangen und da lag ein geschockter Sirius Black. Wir erlösten ihn von dem Fluch und ich schaffte es zusammen mit meinem Vater ihn auf unsere Seite zu bekommen, das dauerte beinahe vier Wochen, aber keine Angst wir hatten ihn in einer Suite in der Burg untergebracht, die so verzaubert wurde, dass Sirius nicht fliehen konnte. Das Hauptargument war wohl, dass wir verwandt waren, er hatte es nicht gewusst, dass er eine Tante mit dem Celine Felicia Black hatte. Doch du hast richtig gehört, Sirius ist unser Cousin. Ich erzählte ihm meine Geschichte und er konnte mich irgendwann verstehen. Nachdem ich ihn überredet hatte, musste ich ihm verspreche, dass ich dir nichts tun würde. Ich wollte es ihm zuerst nicht versprechen, aber nachdem ich den Brief von Lucius erhalten hatte, war es mir ein leichtes ihm die zu versprechen. Sirius kommt morgen hierher, ich hoffe ihr habt nichts dagegen,"wandte sich Tom an die restlichen anwesenden Personen, alle schüttelten den Kopf, sie wussten bereits, dass Sirius nicht tot war, aber wollten es Tom erzählen lassen.  
  
Ian war indessen immer blasser geworden, das war doch alles ein wenig viel für ihn, Damian bemerkte dies und nahm seine Hand und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein. Tatsächlich beruhigte sich Ian bald wieder und wandte sich wieder Tom zu, der ihn besorgt musterte und fragte, während er seinen Zauberstab herauszog: „Was bedeuten die goldenen Schriftzeichen auf dem Zauberstab hier."„Das ist Parsel und es sind deine Initialen I. A. S.. Du kannst ja Parsel sprechen, aber noch nicht lesen und schreiben, wenn du möchtest bringe ich es dir bei."„Ja, gerne, das wäre super,"lächelte Ian, bevor er gähnte. „Am Besten ihr geht alle ins Bett, das war ein langer Tag, morgen um 9.00 Uhr gibt es Frühstück, die Hauselfen werden euch wecken,"mit diesen Worten schickte Lucius die Jugendlichen ins Bett.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Ian von einer Hauselfe geweckt und ließ schnell seine Tiere raus, damit sie jagen gehen können und duschte sich anschließend, danach zog er sich an und trat auf den Flur heraus. Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür links von seinem Zimmer und Damian trat heraus, er wünschte Harry einen guten Morgen und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Esszimmer, dort wurden sie bereits erwartet und sobald sie sich gesetzt hatten, begannen sie zu frühstücken. Währenddessen erzählte Tom, dass Sirius zum Mittagessen kommen würde und fragte die Jungs, was sie bis dahin machen wollte, bevor jemand antworten konnte rief Ian: „In den Stall gehen."Draco und Damian brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, während die anderen verblüfft schauten. Damian erklärte: „Als Draco gestern erzählt hatte, dass sie Pferde haben, war Ian total begeistert und wollte sofort in den Stall."Dafür kassierte er einen Seitenhieb von dem grinsenden Ian. „Na gut, dann geht in den Stall, da wartete auch etwas auf dich Damian, aber denkt dran, dass ihr rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen wieder da seit und da können wir dann alles weitere besprechen,"lachte Lucius. „Danke,"rief Ian und zog Damian hinter ihm her, der leicht verwirrt schaute und nicht verstand, was Lucius meinte, Blaise und Draco folgten ihnen fröhlich grinsend und ließen vier fröhlich grinsende Erwachsene zurück.  
  
Die vier Jugendlichen betraten den Stall, Ian war begeistert, rings herum war das Stampfen von edlen Pferden zu hören. Aufgeregt schaute er sich um, während sie weitergingen, als ihn aufeinmal ein erstaunter Ausruf von Damian aus seiner Beobachtung rief. Fragend drehte er sich zu seinem Freund hin, der wie gebannt auf ein Pferd starrte, es war ein schlanker, langbeiniger Rappe, schwarz wie die Nacht mit einem edlen Kopf und klugen Augen, in denen ein dunkles Feuer sprühte. Damian rief: „Diabolo."Bei seinem Namen riss der Hengst seinen Kopf hoch und wieherte stürmisch. Damian lief auf das Pferd zu und umarmte ihn, er flüsterte: „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich in Durmstrang zurücklassen müssen."Der Hengst stupste ihn sanft an und tänzelte leicht, Damian drehte sich vor freudestrahlend zu den anderen Jungs um, die ihn teilweise erstaunt anschaute, nur Draco grinste wissend, er wusste es nämlich schon vorher. „Das ist Diabolo, ich habe ihn von Tom zu meinem 15. Geburtstag bekommen, damals war er zweijährig und ich habe ihn dieses Frühjahr, kurz bevor ich aus Durmstrang abgereist bin, an den Reiter gewöhnt,"erklärte Damian mit blitzenden Augen. Ian trat ehrfürchtig an den hübschen Hengst heran und hielt ihm die Hand hin, neugierig schnoberte dieser an Ians Hand und ließ sich dann von ihm streicheln. „Er mag dich,"grinste Damian. Draco und Blaise zeigten Ian ihre Pferde, beide hatten Schimmelhengste, es waren Zwillinge, Draco erklärte Ian, das Zwillinge bei Pferden recht selten sind und meistens eins nicht überlebt, bei diesen beiden hatte die Mutter die Geburt nicht überlebt und Draco und Blaise hatten die beiden mit Flaschen aufgezogen. Dracos Hengst hieß Thunderbird und Blaises Hengst Thunderclap. Da sie noch gute zwei Stunden Zeit hatten, beschlossen die drei Jungs Ian das Reiten beizubringen. Draco zeigte Ian eine hübsche braune Stute mit dem Namen Amélie, die sanft und gut geeignet für einen Anfänger war.  
  
Damian erklärte Ian wie man Aufsteigen musste und dieser hatte es schnell verstanden, auch das Satteln, Putzen und Trensen hatte Harry ziemlich schnell verstanden, er schien ein goldenes Händchen für Pferde zu haben. Draco grinste und meinte: „Liegt in der Familie."Endlich saß Ian auf dem Pferd , ihm kam es ziemlich hoch vor, aber schon bald hat er sich an die Gangart der Stute angepasst. Damian erklärte ihm wie er sitzen musste und tatsächlich saß er bereit ziemlich gut. Irgendwann meinte Damian: „Trab einfach an, drücke die Beine etwas an und schnalze, sie versteht das,"und tatsächlich trabte die Stute an. Ian musste sich erst an die etwas holprige Gangart gewöhnen, doch dann konnte er sie recht ordentlich sitzen. Nach einiger Zeit stieg Ian ab und sie versorgten die Stute, danach ging Ian duschen und entdeckte das Tam und Gwy wieder da waren. *Na, habt ihr etwas zu fressen gefunden* *Ja, haben wir, danke. Wir werden jetzt wohl schlafen* *Okay tschüs, ich komme nach dem Mittagessen wieder und dann könnt ihr mitkommen oder euch das Haus anschauen, okay* *Okay, danke* Nach dem Gespräch zog sich Ian um und lief nach draußen und klopfte an Damians Zimmertür, dieser kam sofort heraus. Danach klopften sie an Dracos Zimmertür und ein zweistimmiges „Wir kommen gleich!"antwortete ihnen. Kurz darauf kamen Draco und Blaise aus dem Zimmer heraus und gemeinsam gingen die vier hinunter in die Empfangshalle. Es war kurz vor 12.00 Uhr und die Erwachsenen waren noch nicht da, plötzlich tauchte ein Hauself auf „Der erwartete Gast ist eingetroffen, Master."„Führe in herein und sage meinen Eltern Bescheid,"befahl Draco, der Hauselfe verschwand nach einer Verbeugung und kurz danach ging die Tür auf und Sirius kam herein, er sah hervorragen aus. Ian stürmte auf ihn zu und fiel ihm in die Arme: „Ich konnte es kaum glauben, als mir Tom erzählt hast, dass du lebst."„Hey ist ja gut, jetzt bin ich ja da und ich werde dich bestimmt nicht mehr verlassen,"flüsterte Sirius leise, in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und die vier Erwachsenen betraten den Raum. Bei dem Bild, was sich ihnen bot, blieben sie lächelnd stehen, dann trat Tom nach vorne. „Hallo Sirius, wie geht es dir, hattest du eine gute Reise."„Ja, danke Tom,"und löste sich vorsichtig von Ian und begrüßte die anderen freundlich, nur bei Severus hängte er noch ein Fledermaus hinten dran und erntete dafür von allen Seiten böse Blicke. „Hey, was ist denn, darf man denn noch nicht mal Leute ärgern."„Nein,"fauchten alle gleichzeitig „Ist ja gut, sag mal Harry, sorry Ian wie bist du eigentlich hier her gekommen."„Die Geschichte erzähle ich dir am besten während dem Essen, lass mich dir erstmal meine Freunde vorstellen. Zuerst einmal, das hier ist Damian, der Sohn von Severus."„Hallo Damian, ich freue mich dich kennenzulernen,"„Hallo Mr. Black."„Oh, bitte nennt mich alle Sirius, ich fühle mich sonst so alt." „Okay,"grinste Damian. Ian stellte Sirius noch Draco und Blaise vor, danach gab es Mittagessen, während dem Essen erzählte Ian Sirius die ganze Geschichte seit dessen angeblichen Tod. Dieser wurde wütend, als er die Sache mit den Briefen und den Dursleys erzählte: „Diese Dursleys werden dir für das was sie dir angetan haben, bezahlen, ebenso wie das Schlammblut und das Wiesel, wie können sie es wagen, keine Zeit zum schreiben, dass ich nicht lache. Tom du hattest Recht, was Dumbledore und seine Gefolgsleute angeht, sie sind egoistisch und intolerant."  
  
Nach dem Essen besprachen sie wie die nächsten Wochen bis zum Anfang der Schule laufen sollte. Tom beschloss sie mit Hilfe von Lucius in den Dunklen Künsten zu unterrichten und Severus wollte Ian in Zaubertränke unterrichten bis er soweit war wie Draco und Blaise, dann würden die beiden dazukommen bis die drei soweit waren wie Damian. Das hieß, kaum Freizeit für die Jugendlichen, im Grunde sah ihr Tagesplan ungefähr so aus. 8.00 Uhr Frühstück 9.00 Uhr Reitstunde für Ian, danach bewegten die anderen ihre Pferde und Ian sah zu bis 12.00 Freizeit 12.00 Mittagessen 13.00 Unterricht Dunkle Künste bei Tom 16.00 Unterricht Zaubertränke für Ian, später auch für Draco und Blaise 19.00 Abendessen danach über viele Dinge reden So ungefähr verging die Woche, Ian verbesserte sich beim Reiten von Tag zu Tag mehr, bald konnte er schon alle Grundgangarten und saß schon recht sicher im Sattel. Auch in Zaubertränke verbesserte er sich gewaltig, so dass er schon bald auf dem selben Stand wie Draco und Blaise war und sie zu dritt Unterricht bekamen. In Dunkle Künste waren ihm die anderen verständlicherweise weit voraus, aber er hatte eine Begabung für dieses Fach. Damian und Ian kamen sich während der Zeit immer näher und man sah keinen mehr ohne den anderen, allen außer den beiden war klar, dass sie zusammen gehörten und mehr zueinander als Freundschaft empfanden.  
  
Anfang der letzten Woche kam Tom freudestrahlend zum Frühstück: „Vater ist zu Hause, ich habe vorhin kurz mit ihm gesprochen."Auf Ians fragenden Blick flüsterte Damian leise: „Geborene Vampire können über Gedanken miteinander sprechen, das wird dir Tom bald beibringen."„Kommt mal alle mit in die Empfangshalle, die Hauselfen können gleich für einen mehr decken, denn Vater wird gleich hier seien,"befahl Tom und lief schnell voraus, währenddessen nahm er mit seinem Vater Kontakt auf ~Vater, du musst ganz schnell nach Malfoy Manor kommen, beeil dich~ Kaum betraten sie die Empfangshalle öffnete ein Hauself die große Flügeltür und ein großer, schwarzhaariger Mann mit Augen, die dieselbe Farbe hatten wie Toms und Ians betrat mit großen Schritten die Halle. „Vater,"begrüßte Tom ihn und umarmte ihn kräftig: „Du warst lange weg, es ist viel passiert in der Zwischenzeit, darf ich dir Damian Alan Snape vorstellen, den Sohn von Severus und Chantal."„Mein Sohn, du lässt mich ja kaum zu Wort kommen, aber auch ich bin froh wieder da zu sein,"grinste der Schwarzhaarige, „Damian, ich freue mich dich kennenzulernen."„Ganz meinerseits,"sagte Damian freundlich und zog als Tom anfing seinem Vater etwas zu erzählen Ian neben sich und strich ihm beruhigen über den Rücken, denn er bemerkte wie aufgeregt dieser war. „Vater, nun möchte ich dir noch jemanden vorstellen, den ich nie gedacht hätte jemals zu sehen,"er machte eine kurze Pause, „darf ich dir Ian Alexander Slitherin vorstellen." Der schwarzhaarige taumelte und hielt sich an seinem Sohn fest, „Ian"Ian trat neben ihn und flüsterte: „Vater?"Ein kurzer Blick in Ians Gesicht reichte aus, dies war sein Sohn, er löste sich von Tom und umarmte Ian und murmelte die ganze Zeit: „Mein Sohn, mein Sohn."  
  
Es war der vorletzte Ferientag und sie besprachen noch einmal genau, wie es in Hogwarts ablaufen sollte: Tom und Ian sollten unter ihren normalen Namen als Schüler zur Schule gehen, nur dass sie den Nachnamen ihrer Mutter annehmen sollten. Salazar würde als Alexander Black und Vater von Ian und Tom als Lehrer für die dunklen Künste zur Schule gehen. Außerdem sollte er als älterer Bruder von Sirius gelten. Sirius würde VgddK unterrichten und Severus Zaubertränke normal weiter. Lucius würde indessen Schulleiter werden, die Namensänderung auf den Formularen von Ian hatte bereits stattgefunden, ebenso wie die seiner Änderung seiner Eltern, auch hatte er jetzt zwei Paten, Sirius und Lucius. Aufeinmal fiel Tom etwas ein: „Vater, wie war das nochmal wir dürfen unsere Pferde mit nach Hogwarts nehmen, ist das richtig?"„Ja, stimmt, da fällt mir ja noch etwas ein. Tom Fireball habe ich gestern hergebrachte, außerdem .... Kommt einfach mal mit in den Stall."Alle folgten ihm, vor einer Box blieb er stehen: „Hier steht Fireball, das ist Toms Hengst und ich habe noch etwas für dich Ian,"mit diesen Worten ging er eine Box weiter und blieb vor dieser stehen, „darf ich dir vorstellen Firestream, sieh ihn als nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk von deinem Vater und deinem Bruder."Ian stammelte zuerst irgendein sinnloses Zeug, während er auf den Hengst starrte, er sah beinahe so aus wie Fireball, nur hatte er einen Stern auf seiner Stirn, beide waren langbeinige wunderhübsche Fuchshengst, von einem leuchtenden Fuchsrot. Der Hengst wandte ihm seinen Kopf zu, nun konnte er ihn sehen, einen hübschen, wohlgeformten trockenen Kopf, den der Hengst immer wieder hoch warf. Er drehte sich zu seinem Vater um, umarmte ihn stürmisch und bedankte sich tausendmal bei ihm für dieses wunderschöne Geschenk.  
  
Den letzten Tag verbrachten die vier Jugendlichen die meiste Zeit bei ihren Pferden oder beim Packen. Firestream hatte sich bereits mit Tam und Gwy angefreundet, die die meiste Zeit unterwegs waren, im Park oder im Haus. Gwy ließ er auf seinem Sattel sitzen und auch vor Tam hatte er keine Angst und es machte ihm nichts aus, dass Harry ihn mal mit nahm. Manchmal begleitete Tom die Jugendlichen bereits in seiner neuen Gestalt, nun sahen die beiden fast wie Zwillinge aus, nur das Tom etwas älter aussah.  
  
Bitte rewievt 


	4. Auf nach Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, außer einem (Name kommt noch), den habe ich erfunden  
  
Warning: Es ist eine slash Fiction.  
  
Genre: Dark - Harry  
  
Pairing: Harry & unbekannter Charakter, Draco & Blaise...  
  
Es wird vermutlich Ähnlichkeiten zwischen meiner Story und denen von Druhle entstehen, das ist alles abgesprochen und sie hat es mir erlaubt  
  
Kommentar:  
  
"Ich gehe teilweise nach den Büchern. Das heißt, dass sich einige Geschehnisse, die vor dieser Story geschehen sind mit denen in den Büchern überschneiden. Nun aber viel Spa"

**Auf nach Malfoy Manor**

„Habt ihr alles gepackt,"fragte Narcissa die nun fünf Jugendlichen, Ian, Tom, Damian, Draco und Blaise zum x-ten Mal . „Ja, das hast du uns schon neunmal gefragt."„Na und, sicher ist sicher, wo sind eure Väter? Die wollten doch mitkommen zum Bahnhof, ach ja Blaise deine Eltern kommen auch zum Bahnhof, sie wollen sich von die verabschieden und Harry kennenlernen." „Ah gut, dann müssen wir ja früher los,"grinste Blaise, „die beiden brauchen immer so lange, beim Verabschieden."„Wo bleiben die Männer denn nur, wir müssen los,"schimpfte Narcissa. „Ist ja gut, Cissa. Wir sind schon da,"grinste Severus spitzbübisch, er sah immer ganz verwandelt aus, wenn er so grinste und Damian total ähnlich, befand Ian und erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch in den Ferien zurück.  
  
Flashback Ian saß zusammen mit Severus, Draco und Blaise im Salon und unterhielt sich. Damian war mit Tom unterwegs und Lucius und Narcissa waren einkaufen gegangen, so dass nur noch die vier Personen im Haus blieben. Sie unterhielt sich über alles mögliche bis Harry aufeinmal fragte: „Habt ihr mich als Person eigentlich gehasst und wenn ja warum mögt ihr mich jetzt." „Also, bei mir war das so, ich habe dich nie gehasst, ich sah in dir immer nur deinen vermeintlichen Vater, James. Wie du weißt, war er für einige Dinge, die nicht besonders angenehm für mich waren, verantwortlich. Ich möchte mich auch für mein Verhalten von damals entschuldigen,"Severus schaute ihn entschuldigend an, als Ian ihn angrinste und meinte: „Kein Problem, ich kann dich sogar irgendwie verstehen."„Also was mich angeht, ich war zuerst sauer auf dich, weil du meine Freundschaft abgelehnt hast und dann weil du Dumbledore hinterher gerannt bist und alles für ihn getan hättest ohne es zu hinter fragen. Ich glaube das trifft auch auf Blaise zu,"Draco schaute seinen Freund fragend an, der zustimmend nickte. Flashback Ende  
  
Er wurde von Damian aus den Gedanken gerissen: „Hey, was hast du denn. Du machst so ein nachdenkliches Gesicht."„Ach ich habe nur über die Ferien nachgedacht, das sind die schönsten die ich bisher hatte,"lächelte er Damian liebevoll an. „Ich habe dich kennen gelernt, habe meine Familie wiederbekommen, Sirius lebt und ich habe viele neue Freunde gekriegt, außerdem Narcissa und deinen Vater kennengelernt und in Lucius einen klasse Patenonkel bekommen."Damian errötete etwas und erwiderte das Lächeln schüchtern. Aufeinmal sprang Ian auf und rief: „Dad wie kommen eigentlich unsere Pferde nach Hogwarts?"Doch statt seines Vaters antwortete Tom: „Du weißt ja, dass eine Person eine andere beim Apparieren mitnehmen kann, auch wenn die andere es nicht kann. Dad, Lucius, Severus, Narcissa und Sirius werden die Pferde nacheinander hinbringen, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen."  
  
„Na, dann ist ja gut, wollen wir los?"„Ja, wer appariert mit wem?"fragte Tom. „Ian möchtest du mit mir apparieren, Draco du mit deiner Mutter, Damian du mit deinem Vater und Blaise kann mit Lucius zusammen. Tom kümmerst du dich um das Gepäck,"bat Salazar, der mittlerweile seine andere Gestalt angenommen hatte. Er war hochgewachsen und hatte die gleiche Haarfarbe wie Sirius, auch hatte er seine Gesichtsform etwas geändert, so dass er Sirius ähnlicher sah und als sein großer Bruder durchgehen könnte, auch seine Augenfarbe hatte er verändert in eine durchdringendes dunkelblau. Einstimmiges Nicken erfolgte und Tom zauberte mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes das Gepäck klein und nahm Gwy und Tam an sich. Nachdem alles erledigt war, verschwanden die Personen mit einem Plopp um am Bahnhof wieder aufzutauchen  
  
Es waren schon viele Schüler auf dem Bahnsteig, die sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedete. Doch zur Erleichterung der Anwesenden war von den Weasleys plus Grangers noch nichts zu sehen. Die Jugendlichen beschlossen sich zuerst ein ordentliches Abteil zu suchen und danach sich von ihren Eltern zu verabschieden. Nachdem sie ein Abteil gefunden hatten und ihre Koffer und alles andere verstaut hatten, wollten sie zurück gehen, aber Ian wollte seine Tiere nicht im Abteil lassen und weigerte sich ohne sie zu gehen bis Tom ihm versprach einen Schließzauber auf die Tür zu legen, den keiner von den Schülern brechen kann.  
  
Endlich beruhigte sich Ian und sie konnten wieder zu ihren Eltern zurück, diese standen schon nicht mehr alleine, eine braunhaarige Frau mit den gleichen Augen wie Blaise stand neben einem schwarzhaarigen Mann, der Blaise wohl seine Haarfarbe vererbt hatte, allerdings auch Ähnlichkeit mit Damian hatte. Das schienen wohl Blaise Eltern zu sein. Tatsächlich, als sie herankamen umarmte Blaise seine Eltern und dann begann das Vorstellen, dieses Mal wollte Salazar es übernehmen: „Darf ich dir Damian deinen Onkel Andrew Zabini vorstellen und seine Frau Cecilia. Andy, Cel dies ist der Sohn von Sev und Chantal, Damian Alan Snape."Andy und Cel machten überraschte Gesichter, konnten ihre Gefühle jedoch sehr gut beherrschen. Freundlich gaben sie sich die Hand, als Salazar fortfuhr: „Diese beiden hier sind meine Söhne, Tom Alexander Black kennt ihr ja bereits,"Tom begrüßte Andy mit Handschlag und Cel mit einer leichten Umarmung, bei beiden war Respekt in den Augen zu sehen. „Ihn kennt ihr noch nicht, darf ich vorstellen Ian Alexander Black,"bei diesen Worten legte er stolz die Hand auf Ians Schulter. Die Reaktion der beiden fiel ähnlich aus wie bei Damian, nur dass sie sich dieses Mal nicht ganz so gut unter Kontrollen halten konnte.  
  
Nach der Begrüßung unterhielt sich Blaise noch kurz mit seinen Eltern, bis er Ians vor Abneigung verzogenen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Bald hatte er die Quelle bemerkt, die dessen Missfallen erregt hatte. Eine Menge rothaarige Köpfe und ein braunhaariger Kopf waren gerade aufgetaucht, er stupste Draco an und deutete auf die Weasleys. Als alle auf sie aufmerksam wurden, beeilten sich die Jugendlichen sich von ihren Eltern zu verabschieden. Bei Narcissa dauerte es am längsten, weil sie diese nicht so bald wieder sehen würden. Danach verschwanden sie ungesehen im Zug und beeilten sich zu ihrem Abteil zu kommen.  
  
Davor standen zwei Jungen aus der 2. Klasse und rüttelten an der Tür, freundlich sprach Tom sie an: „Gibt es ein Problem?"„Ja, die Tür geht nicht auf,"murmelte einer von ihnen. „Wahrscheinlich weil sie verschlossen wurde, am besten ihr sucht euch ein anderes Abteil."Errötend verschwanden die beiden Jungs und Tom öffnete die Tür. Die Jungs setzten sich hin und machten es sich bequem. Draco saß zwischen Blaise und Tom, ihnen gegenüber saßen Ian und Damian. Sie fingen an über Quidditsch zu reden und stellten fest, dass ihnen noch ein Jäger fehlte. Draco fragte Tom: „Hast du vielleicht Lust Jäger zu spielen?"„Ja klar,"grinste Tom, „ich habe nur keinen Besen, den muss ich mir noch besorgen, am besten ich frage Vater kurz."Kurzerhand kontaktierte Tom seinen Vater über Gedanken und bat ihn, ihm einen Besen mitzubringen. Dieser erklärte sich damit einverstanden und Tom brach den Kontakt ab: „Vater bringt mir denselben mit, den auch ihr habt. Sag mal Blaise, was für einen hast du."Der grinste fröhlich: „Den selben wie ihr, hab ich zum Geburtstag gekriegt von meinen Eltern. Das wird lustig, die Gryffindors können einpacken. Bis auf Vinc und Greg, ich glaube die haben den Feuerblitz, haben wir alle den gleichen Besen. Am Besten sagen wir erstmal nichts und überraschen sie beim ersten Spiel."Alle mussten anfangen zu lachen, als aufeinmal sie Abteiltür aufgestoßen wurde. Ein braunhaariger Wuschelkopf und ein rothaariger Kopf kamen mit ihren Koffern durch die Tür, sie hatten Blaise und Draco noch nicht gesehen, sondern nur Damian und Tom, Ian saß hinter Damian und wollte nicht gesehen werden, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie ihn erkennen würden.  
  
„Ist hier noch frei,"fragte Hermione während Ron schon Anstalten machte sich neben Damian zu setzen. In dem Moment sprang Draco auf: „Nein, hier ist kein Platz, schon gar nicht für ein Wiesel und ein Schlammblut."Ron wurde rot vor Wut und wollte sich auf Draco stürzen, als Tom sich zwischen sie stellte. Bedrohlich zischte er: „niemand fasst meine Freunde an, habt ihr verstanden und jetzt verschwindet."Das Schlammblut zog das vor Wut schnaubende Wiesel hinter sich her, nachdem die Tür hinter ihnen zu fiel, brachen die Zurückgebliebenen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Blaise japste: „Hast du den Gesichtsausdruck von dem Wiesel gesehen, der hat sich fast in die Hosen gemacht."„Schade, dass die nicht länger geblieben sind, wir hätten sie richtig fertig machen können,"grinste Draco. „Das können wir in der Schule nachholen, zuerst bei der Huteinteilung und wenn Ians Identität herauskommt, später beim Unterricht und bei den Quidditschspielen,"redete Tom.  
  
Plötzlich ging die Tür wieder auf und Crabbe und Goyle kamen hereingepoltert. „Hi Drake, Blaise. Wie geht's?"riefen die beiden freundlich lächelnd, während sie sich hinsetzten. „Na, ihr beiden, danke uns geht's gut. Wir waren die Ferien?"„Ach langweilig, bei dir, Drake ist das immer viel lustiger. Egal, stell uns doch mal deine Freunde vor,"erst jetzt waren den beiden die anderen Anwesenden aufgefallen. Draco grinste, „Also Tom, Ian, Damian das sind Vinc und Greg,"„Vinc Greg, das hier,"und deutete auf Damian „ist der Sohn unseres geschätzten Haulehrers Damian Alan Snape, nun kommt Tom Alexander Black,"nach einem kurzen Blick auf Tom, der kurz nickte, „ihr kennt ihn nur unter einem anderen Namen und ...ja. Und sein jüngerer Bruder Ian Alexander Black. Ihn kennt ihr ebenfalls unter anderem Namen."Etwas verständnislos schauten Vinc und Greg auf Ian und Tom. Sie erkannten sie nicht wie denn auch.  
  
Tom erkannte das und verschloss das Abteil und legte einen Zauber darüber, so dass nichts von dem Gesagten nach draußen dringen kann. „Ich bin Tom Vorlost Riddle oder auch ..."Vinc unterbrach ihn: „Voldemort,"und starrte ihn überracht an und wollte auf die Knie sinken. Tom hinderte ihn schnell daran: „Nein, hier und in der Schule nicht, da bin ich für euch alle nur Tom Alexander Black, das ist im übrigen auch bis auf den Nachnamen mein richtiger Name. Und meinen kleinen Bruder kennt ihr unter Harry Potter,"er schickte ihm einen liebevollen Blick, den Ian halb verärgert erwiderte und „Ich bin nicht klein,"zischte, was bei allen Anwesen außer bei Vinc und Greg ein Gelächter auslöste. Ian setzte sich schmollend auf seinen Platz und Damian zog ihn zu sich. Sofort wurde Ian knallrot und hörte auf zu schmollen, Vinc und Greg starrten Ian erstaunt an und bestürmten dann Draco mit Fragen.  
  
Während Draco den beiden alles erzählte, was in den Ferien geschehen war, löste Tom die Zauber und setzte sich hin. Damian wurde genauso rot wie Ian und ließ diesen wieder los, Tom und Blaise bemerkten das mit einem Grinsen, aber sagten nichts dazu. Die restliche Zugfahrt verlief ruhig und sie quatschten über eine Menge Themen, aber hauptsächlich über Quidditsch. Als der Zug endlich hielt, holten sie schnell ihre Sachen raus und steigen aus.  
  
Sie beeilten sich und ergatterten eine Kutsche, die noch leer war. Ian streichelte kurz den Thestral, bevor er auch einstieg. Als sie endlich Hogwarts erreicht hatten, wurden sie von Professor McGonagall l in die Große Halle geführt. Sie wirkte nervös und ein wenig aufgeregt, so hatten sie die Schüler noch nie gesehen und natürlich tuschelten bald alle Schüler außer den Erstklässlern.  
  
Kurz vor der Großen Halle räusperte sich McGonagall laut und rief: „Ich werde euch jetzt in die Große Halle führen, sie hat sich etwas verändert. Es stehen dort sechs Tischen und zwar von links White Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, White-Ravenclaw, Black-Ravenclaw, Black-Hufflepuff und ganz recht Slytherin. Ihr werdet euch zügig an eure Haustische setzen und ich möchte keine Turbulenzen oder Tuscheleien erleben. Haben wir uns verstanden?"Ein vielstimmiges „Ja, Professor McGonagall,"antwortete ihr. „Gut, nun begeben sich bitte alle Schüler, außer den neuen Schülern und Ian Alexander Black zu ihren Haustischen."Nach dieser kurzen Rede warfen sich die Schüler verwirrte Blicke zu, von diesem Black hatten sie noch nie etwas gehört. Doch dank McGonagalls Rede, verschwanden sie zügig und ohne zu Reden in der Großen Halle.  
  
Nachdem ihnen ihre Freunde Glück gewünscht hatten, begaben sich Tom, Ian und Damian zu Professor McGonagall. Sie hielt kurz ihre Ansprache für die Erstklässler und bedeuteten ihnen ihr in die Halle zu folgen. Als sie die Halle betraten, ruhten die Blicke aller Schüler auf ihnen. Zügig schritten sie zwischen den Tischen nach vorne zum Lehrertisch. Dieser hatte sich auch verändert, er war länger geworden. Auf der rechten Seite war er fast ganz frei, einzig Professor Snape saß dort und blickte streng und finster in die Runde, dafür saßen auf der linken Seite fast alle alten Lehrer und Professor Dumbledore, außer den Professoren für Wahrsagen, Geschichte der Zauberei, Alte Runen und Zauberkunst. Der Sessel des Schulleiters war leer und Fudge stand vor dem Lehrertisch.  
  
Eben dieser setzte gerade zu einer Rede an: „Meine lieben Schüler, sehr geehrte Lehrer, heute beginnt ein neues Schuljahr, das mit vielen Veränderungen startet. Wie ihr bereits in eurem Schulbrief erfahren habt, wird hier in Hogwarts von nun an schwarze und weiße Magie unterrichtet und ihr habt euch auch bereits entschieden. In Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw gibt es jeweils weiße und schwarze Häuser, lediglich Gryffindor besitzt nur weiße Magie und in Slytherin gibt es nur schwarze Magie. Da Professor Dumbledore damit jedoch nicht einverstanden war und nur weiße Magie unterrichten lassen wollte, musste er leider den Schulleiterposten abtreten, jedoch wird er weiterhin unterrichten. Die Schüler, die die weiße Magie gewählt haben, werden ganz normal bis zu der 7. Klasse unterrichtet, die schwarzmagischen Schüler werden egal in welchem Jahrgang sie sind noch sieben Schuljahre absolvieren und da es sehr wenig schwarzmagische Sechs- und Siebtklässler gibt, werden sie zusammengelegt. Die neuen Lehrer und den neuen Schulleiter werdet ihr nach der Huteinteilung erfahren. Professor, darf ich bitten."  
  
Professor McGonagall brachte den dreibeinigen Stuhl und den sprechenden Hut nach vorne. Der sprechende Hut begann zu singen:  
  
Ihr denkt ich bin ein alter Hut, vom Aussehen her auch gar nicht gut, Wozu kann er dienen, das fragt ihr euch. Das kann ich sagen euch. Ich bin der schlauste aller Hüte, hab das Wissen von den Vieren in mir, Deswegen kann ich sagen, ich welches Haus ihr gehört. Entweder Gryffindor, so sagt der alte Hut hier regiert wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut, doch wird man hier keine echten Freunde finden. Vielleicht zieht ihr nach Ravenclaw, hier dürft ihr euren Wissensstand erweitern und nur die lerneifrigen haben hier ihren Platz. Seit ihr aber Hufflepuffs, seit ihr gerecht und treu und habt vor Arbeit keine Scheu. Zum Schluss noch gibt's die dunklen Schlangen, die schwarzen Slytherins, seid ihr listig und verschlagen, werdet ihr hier echte Freunde finden. Einmal Freunde habt ihr gefunden, nie wieder allein werdet ihr sein. So spricht euer alter Hut. Nun setzt mich auf, ihr kleinen Leut.  
  
Nach diesem Lied applaudierten alle Tische und Professor McGonagall rief alle Erstklässler einzelnd nach vorne. Nachdem alle Erstklässler eingeteilt wurden, redet Professor McGonagall, „ Nun werde ich gleich Ian Alexander Black aufrufen, er hatte in seinem ersten Schuljahr die Wahl zwischen zwei Häusern und wird deswegen auf eigen Wunsch, den sprechenden Hut nochmal aufsetzen. Danach werde ich die beiden neuen Schüler, die aus Durmstrang hier her gewechselt sind aufrufen, die beiden werden die sechste Klasse besuchen."Wieder brach Getuschel aus und die Frage war, wer ist dieser Black. War er mit diesem Massenmörder Sirius Black verwandt. „Black, Ian Alexander" Ian trat ruhig nach vorne und ließ sich den Hut aufsetzen. „Du schon wieder, glaubst du immer noch im falschen ...,"er brach ab, „Oh, was seh ich da, du hast dich verändert, gewaltig verändert, deine richtige Familie hast du gefunden. Immer noch sehr mutig, bist du. Ja, aber auch sehr listig. Nun junger Lord, keine Frage, euer Haus ist,"er schrie laut in die Halle, „SLYTHERIN"Der Slytherintisch brach in lauten Jubel aus.  
  
Innerlich grinsend, äußerlich gleichgültig setzte er sich neben Draco, der bereits drei Plätze frei gehalten hatte. Ian gegenüber saßen Vinc und Greg, neben Drac saß Blaise, der ihn gerade fröhlich angrinste und gerade was sagen wollte, doch wurde er von McGonagall unterbrochen. „Nun kommen unsere beiden neuen Schüler." „Black, Tom Alexander." Wieder brach überall Geflüster aus, doch Tom ging in aller Ruhe zum Stuhl und setzte sich hin. Der Hut wurde ihm aufgesetzt. „Ihr, was macht ihr den hier. Erst euer Bruder, jetzt ihr. Aber es ist auch keine Frage, mein Lord,"er rief laut in die Halle, „SLYTHERIN,"wieder brach der Slytherintisch in lauten Jubel aus und Tom setzte sich so, dass zwischen ihm und Ian noch ein Platz frei war. „Schließlich muss Damian hier auch noch sitzen,"dabei grinste er Ian fröhlich an. Dieser wurde sofort etwas rötlich und war froh, als McGonagall wieder etwas erzählte.  
  
„Snape, Damian Alan,"Schweigen breitete sich aus und man sah außer den Erstklässlern und sechs Gesichtern am Slytherintisch nur geschockte Gesichter. Damian setzte den Hut auf und sofort rief dieser: „SLYTHERIN" Der Slytherintisch applaudierte und Damians Freunde jubelten, sogar Severus konnte sich ein stolzes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, doch zum Glück sah das keiner, schließlich hatte er einen Ruf zu bewahren. Damian setzte sich neben Ian und sah ebenso wie die anderen erwartungsvoll nach vorne  
  
Der Minister erhob sich, als wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war und rief: „Nun, darf ich unseren Schulleiter und unsere neuen Lehrer bitten einzutreten." Die Tür von der großen Halle schwang auf und hereinkam niemand anderes als Lucius Malfoy, viele Schüler zogen erschrocken die Luft ein, als sie ihn erkannten. Hinter Lucius, kamen Sirius und Salazar, beide hatten Kapuzen auf, ebenso wie die beiden anderen nachfolgenden Lehrer.  
  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre euch euren neuen Schulleiter vorzustellen. Lucius Malfoy,"Nach diesen Worten begannen die Slytherins zu jubeln, während die anderen Häuser noch etwas geschockt waren. Die Gryffindors begannen zu schimpfen, am schlimmsten waren Ians Ex-Freunde. Aufeinmal fragte Ginny: „Sagt mal, wo habt ihr eigentlich Harry gelassen. Das wollte ich euch vorhin schon fragen, ich hab ihn noch gar nicht gesehen."Nach diesen Worten verstummte der Gryffindortisch und Ron und Hermione wurden ganz still und schauten sich verlegen an, das war ihnen noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Kurz danach richteten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne, denn der Minister fing erneut an zu sprechen. Lucius hatte sich mittlerweile hingesetzt und schaute ruhig und kalt in die Runde.  
  
„Der neue Lehrer für Geschichte der Zauberei ist Albus Dumbledore, ihr kennt ihn ja alle,"hier musste er abbrechen, denn der Gryffindortisch brach in lauten Jubel aus, ebenso wie die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. „Gut, der neue Lehrer für Wahrsagen ist John Higgs und der neue Lehrer für Alte Runen ist Frank Scott,"die beiden Lehrer nahmen gleichzeitig ihre Kapuzen herunter und setzten sich zwei Plätze von Severus entfernt. Alle Tische applaudierten kurz und sahen danach wieder angespannt auf die beiden anderen Lehrer.  
  
Der Minister begann zu reden: „Bevor ich euch die anderen beiden neuen Lehrer vorstelle, müsst ihr wissen, dass Sirius Black unschuldig ist, er hat die Potters nicht verraten, das war Peter Pettigrew. Wir haben diesen letzte Woche gefangen und er hat ein Geständnis unter dem Veritas-Serum abgelegt. Deswegen wurde Sirius Black freigesprochen und hat eine Entschädigung für die Jahre in Askaban und auf der Flucht bekommen. Mr. Pettigrew hat den Kuss eines Dementors erhalten."Der Minister unterbrach sich und blickte in die Runde. Er sah überall mehr oder weniger erschrockene Gesichter. „Deswegen ist es mir eine Freunde euch euren neuen Lehrer für Zauberkunst vorzustellen, Sirius Black."Ian und seine Freunde begannen zu jubeln, als Sirius seine Kapuze abnahm und sich neben Severus niederließ. Kurz darauf stimmten die anderen Slytherins mit ein und nach und nach auch die anderen Häuser. Ian blickte kurz zu Dumbledore und grinste hämisch als er dessen überraschtes und irritiertes Gesicht sah.  
  
„Und zum Schluss darf ich euch euren neuen Lehrer für Dunkle Künste und für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen: Alexander Black,"Tom und Ian grinsten über die verblüffte Mienen der Lehrer und teilweise auch der Schüler und begannen zu klatschen. Bald fielen auch die anderen Häuser mit ein und Tom und Ians Vater setzte sich neben Sirius. Der Minister erhob wieder seine Stimme, „Ich wünsche euch ein schönes neues Schuljahr und ..." hier wurde er von Hermione unterbrochen, „Minister?" „Ja bitte, Miss Granger, richtig,"fragte Fudge. „Ähm ja, können sie uns sagen, wo Harry ist, Harry Potter?."Nach dieser Frage prustete Ian los und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, damit es nicht alle hören. Der Slytherintisch schaute ihn außer fünf Ausnahmen verständnislos an.  
  
Der Minister schaute währenddessen kurz zu Ians Vater und als dieser nickte, begann er zu erklären: „Harry James Potter hat einen Teil seiner Ferien in der Winkelgasse verbracht, dort hat er Freunde seines wirklichen Vaters getroffen. Diese nahmen ihn mit zu sich nach Hause, dort wurde ein Vaterschaftstest gemacht, der bewies, dass Harry James Potter kein Potter ist. Er hat einen lebenden Vater und einen Bruder. Sein Vater ist kein anderer als Alexander Black. Harry James Potter ist Ian Alexander Black und sitzt momentan am Slytherintisch und zwei Plätze weiter sitzt sein Bruder Tom Alexander Black. Ich hoffe damit sind alle Fragen geklärt und ich wünsche euch einen guten Appetit."  
  
Die ganze Halle starrte zu Ian herüber, der sich seelenruhig von den Speisen, die nach den Worten des Ministers erschienen waren, etwas auf den Teller tat und begann zu essen. Tom uns seine Freunde machten es ihm nach. Aus dem erschrockenen Schweigen wurde ein Summen, alle Schüler tuschelten und redeten. Auch die Lehrer waren geschockt. Dumbledore starrte Ian an, als ob ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre, doch dieser kümmerte sich da nicht weiter drum, sondern aß in aller Ruhe weiter. Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten, erhob sich Lucius, sofort breitete sich wieder Stille in der Halle aus und er begann zu sprechen: „Ich werde jetzt unsere neuen Vertrauensschüler bekannt geben und unsere Schulsprecher, danach begebt ihr euch auf direktem Weg in eure Gemeinschafträume. Zunächst werden einige neue Regeln aufgestellt. Die Vertrauensschüler werden wie gewohnt in ihren Schlafsälen schlafen, sie dürfen auch immer noch Punkte abziehen, jedoch werden die Abzüge strengstens überwacht und sollte ein Missbrauch dieses Postens auftauchen, wird sofort ein neuer Vertrauensschüler gewählt. Ebenso ist das bei den Schulsprecher, die außerdem auf die Vertrauensschüler zu achten haben. Die Schulsprecher haben ab sofort keine eigenen Räume außerhalb ihrer Häuser mehr, sondern bekommen Einzelzimmer in ihren Häusern. Ihnen ist es erlaubt ihr Zimmer mit einem ihrer Mitschüler zu tauschen, wenn beide beteiligten es möchten. Soweit zu den neuen Regeln. Kommen wir jetzt zu den Vertrauensschülern: Gryffindor – Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil White Hufflepuff – Hanna Abbots, Andre Dolohov Black Hufflepuff – Susan Bones, Eric Slinkhard White Ravenclaw – Padma Patil, Helena Dearborn Black Ravenclaw – Emma Vance, Terry Boat Slytherin – Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson Ich erwarte von euch allen, dass ihr eure Pflichten ernst nimmt, habt ihr mich verstanden,"streng und kalt schaute Lucius die Schüler, er blieb kurz beim Gryffindortisch hängen und musterte einige Schüler streng, fuhr dann aber fort, „Die Schulsprecher sind dieses Jahr, Neville Longbottom aus Gryffindor und Draco Lucius Malfoy aus Slytherin,"bei diesen Worten blitzten seine Augen stolz auf. „Auch diesen beiden muss ich nahe legen, dass sie sich an alle Regeln zu halten haben. Gut, jetzt werden die Hauslehrer den Vertrauensschülern die Passwörter sagen und ihr werdet in eure Gemeinschaftsräume gehen. Gute Nacht,"bei diesen Worten erhoben sich die Hauslehrer und gingen zu den Vertrauensschüler ihrer Häuser.  
  
Severus sagte Blaise und Pansy das Passwort und erklärte den fünf, dass er gleich noch vorbeischauen würde. Nun führten Pansy und Blaise die Erstklässler zu den Gemeinschafträumen und die anderen Slytherins folgten ihnen. Draco flüsterte Ian zu: „Hast du das Gesicht von dem Schlammblut gesehen, als sie gehört hat, wer Schulsprecher wird,"Ian grinste ihn an, „Ja, das wird noch lustig werden."Bald hatten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht, Ian und Damian blieben erstaunt stehen und musterte ihn , er war in dunkelgrün, silber und schwarz gehalten. Er war einiges größer als der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und hatte mehrere Kamine, Sofas und Sessels. Sogar einige Arbeitsecken an Kaminen gab es, alles in allem war er sehr bequem. Draco nahm sie mit und führte sie zu den Zimmern. Vor drei Türen blieb er stehen.  
  
„Das hier sind die drei Doppelzimmer, und wenn ihr rechts um die Ecke geht, kommt ihr zu dem Einzelzimmer, Greg, Vinc ihr schlaft in dem ganz links, und ihr beide,"er nickte Damian und Ian zu, „könnt in dem ganz rechts schlafen, einverstanden."Er wartete gar nicht auf die Bestätigung, sondern öffnete einfach die Zimmertür von dem Zimmer ganz rechts und erklärte nebenbei, „Ihr könnt euch ein Passwort ausdenken, dann seid ihr ungestörter,"wie auf Kommando wurden Damian und Ian knallrot. Zum Glück bemerkte es Draco nicht, denn Blaise war gerade dazu gekommen und fragte, „Habt ihr schon alles geklärt?"„Nein, noch nicht ganz. Tom, möchtest du mein Zimmer haben, dann kann ich zusammen mit Blaise in euer Zimmer."„Klar kein Problem, am besten zeigst du mir schnell mein Zimmer, dann können wir ins Bett. Gute Nacht Kleiner, gute Nacht Day,"dabei grinste er spitzbübisch. „Du Doofkopf,"murrte Ian, „ich bin nicht klein, gute Nacht Brüderchen,"und schon grinste er wieder. Damian meinte nur: „Nacht und such dir nenn besseren Spitznamen aus, also bitte, Day, was für ein Spitzname und dann werde ich immer mit Dray vertauscht und das wollen wir ja nicht oder."Tom grinste als Antwort nur und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Die anderen wünschten sich auch noch eine Gute Nacht und verschwanden aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Endlich konnte sich die beiden in Ruhe umschauen. Zwei große Himmelbetten standen in dem riesigen Raum so nebeneinander, das dazwischen noch ein kleiner Gang offenblieb. Auch dieser Raum war in dunkelgrün, silber und schwarz gehalten. Zwei große Schränke und Regale standen an den Wänden, außerdem noch zwei Nachttische und ein großer Arbeitstisch mit zwei Stühle,, außerdem noch zwei große dunkelgrüne Sessel. Es gab noch eine Tür, die ins Badezimmer führte, das zwar nicht ganz so groß war, wie das Vertrauensschülerbad, aber beinahe. Dies war ebenfalls in den Slytherinfarben gehalten. Nach der Begutachtung des Zimmers ließ Ian Gwy und Tam aus ihren Käfigen heraus, ein wenig beleidigt rollte sich Tam auf einen Sessel zusammen und Gwy flog in die Eulerei. Damian beobachtete Ian, aufeinmal fiel ihm noch etwas ein, „morgen wirst du wahrscheinlich meinen Raben Zorn kennenlernen, er war die ganze Zeit bei Viktor in Bulgarien und Viktor wollte ihn mir zu unserem ersten Schultag schicken und morgen ist ja Montag, deswegen sollten wir jetzt auch ins Bett."Ian nickte und verschwand im Bad, denn er war wirklich schon ziemlich müde.  
  
Nachdem sich die beiden umgezogen hatten, gingen sie ins Bett.  
  
Danke an alle Kommi-Schreiber


End file.
